Spiderboy meets Transformers: Prime: Spirits of Steel
by MDfanfiction27
Summary: Spiderboy (my OC) arrives in a Transformers: Prime universe. He teams up with the auto-bots to help fight the descepticons. Plus a added OC that was made by a friend of mine. (read the bold print 4 details) Also once more Bumblebee's speech has been translated for you. So I hope you enjoy and please no bad/mean reviews about anything in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Spiderboy meets Transformers: Prime.**

**Spirits of Steel**

**Chapter 1**

**Written By: Mason Dawe.**

**Hey everyone. Thanks for reading this crossover. It's the second in the series, the first one is "Spiderboy meets The Gargoyles: Spider and Stone" so if you haven't read it please do. And also I added a OC that I didn't make. If you have read "Old friends" by flameeshadoww (I suggest reading it, it's AWESOME stuff), then you'd know that her OC is a auto-bot named Ravage. I asked flameeshadoww if I could use Ravage in this story, she said yes, so yeah I added her in. So flameeshadoww if you're reading this (and I hope you are) thank you for giving me permission to use Ravage in this crossover, means alot. To my knowledge this story won't effect flameeshadoww's TFP universe . . . I don't think. It's really up to her (Like she might mention this in another one of her stroies I don't know). Also I translated Bumblebee in a different way. It's the same way flameeshadoww makes him speak, like ("This"). But anyways without anymore of my constent blabing, here is the second crossover in the series Spiderboy meets. Enjoy!**

The two drove down the highway, faster than bullets. They were on their way to check out a weird energy flux, possibly energon. Ravage and Bumblebee were neck and neck down the highway, both racing the other, trying to beat each other. They were good friends, happy ones too. They were glad to even know the other.

"What do you think it is 'Bee?" The dark blue, flame painted auto-bot asked over the com-link.

("I have no clue. Hope it isn't descepticons though. God, they're annoying!") The black and yellow muscle car beeped, speeding up a little. ("But, I'll beat you too it!")

"You're on!" Ravage yelled as they both sped even faster down the highway, a cloud of dust forming behind them.

**. . .**

The portal closed behind him as he walked out. The red and black suited teenaged superhero stretched his arms. _Man, I'm beat. Have to rest._ Spiderboy thought sitting down by a large tree. _Now, think, which universe am I in THIS time. _Spiderboy pressed a button on his right glove, a small hologram screen appeared. Four dots, one red dot which was him, two blue dots that were speeding towards him, and one purple dot that close by. Spiderboy pressed a button on his holo-screen. All three dots were zoomed in on. The first two were Bumblebee and Ravage. The purple one was Knockout. _Okay, flameeshadoww's Transformers Prime universe. SWEET! Always wanted to meet Ravage. Wait, SPIDER-SENSE! _Spiderboy thought, turning off his holo-screen and climbing into the tree. _My reality powers have to take a few minutes to recharge after going through a multiverse portal. _Spiderboy thought as a red racing car that was in good condtion drove up and stopped just a few feet away from the tree. Knockout transformed and looked at the tree.

"Hmmm. This thing must be broken." Knockout said tapping his signal tracking device. "There isn't anything off anywhe-." Knockout stopped talking as he noticed a little of Spiderboy's web-cape hanging out of the tree.

_Scrap!_ Spiderboy thought in a panic. _Gotta do this the ol' fashioned way then. _Knockout reached out to the peice of the cape. He was about to grab it when Spiderboy leaped out of the tree and tackled Knockout to the ground.

"Got ya Knockout you horrible excuise for a doc-bot." Spiderboy said as Knockout hit the ground.

"Who?" Knockout said surprised by Spiderboy attack.

"Name's Spiderboy." Spiderboy said as Knockout took out his chainsaw, slashing at Spiderboy. Spiderboy dodge each attempt. "Is that the best you can do? Even Breakdown ha done better than that you scrap heap!" Spiderboy taughted as Knockout got up.

"I'll show you a scrap heap!" Knockout yelled in annoyance. Spiderboy just smilied.

"Well what are you waiting for?! I don't have all day YOU SLOW OL' HUNK OF JUNK, WHO'S GOTTA HAVE HIS MOTHER-BOT FIGHT OWN BATTLES FOR HIM!" Spiderboy said to the descepticon as it took out it's blasters.

"SHUT UP!" Knockout yelled firing rapidlly at Spiderboy. Spiderboy dodged every shot.

"Temper, temper Knocky. Where's that sense of domination everyone finds SO pitiful?" Spiderboy said throwing a spider-shaped ninja star at one of Knockout's blasters. Knockout didn't say a thing, he just continued to fire at Spiderboy. "Aw, poor ol' Knockout, can't even come up with a cool come back or something? Whatta shame." Spiderboy said, his reality powers returning. "How about I test my new gadet on you? Would that make you feel better? No? Okay I'll try it." Spiderboy said aiming his right glove at Knockout. The palm part of the glove retracted and a blue circle was it's replacement. Spiderboy shot a repulsar blast at Knockout, sending him flying across the land. "AAAAANND! She's off!" Spiderboy joked as he retracted his repulsar ray. "So glad I made that" Spiderboy said happily, walking away. He then brought up his holo-screen again. The two light blue dots were just around the corner. Spiderboy smilied.

**. . .**

Bumblebee got there first, Ravage was only 50 centimeters off, but Bumblebee still won the race.

("HA! I win! Looks like your the rotten insection egg Ravage.") Bumblebee gloated. Ravage just rolled her optics.

"Whatever, 'Bee." Ravage said ignoring Bumblebee's gloating. "Come on, the signal is over here." Ravage said leading the way. Bumblebee followed close behind dancing a little happy dance. They stopped at a giant boulder. "This can't be right, it's just a rock."

"Not just a rock." Spiderboy said exiting his stealth mode. "Hi, I'm Spiderboy."

"Uh, hi. I'm Ravage." Ravage began, she then pointed towards Bumblebee who was right over her shoulder. "That's Bumblebee."

"I already know your names." Spiderboy said smiling a little. "I know everything about you guys, you and the rest of the auto-bots. Optimus, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Arcee, Smokescreen, Wheeljack. Even your human allies. Jack, Miko, Raf, Agent Fowler, Mrs. Darby. I know everything, I even know about that time when Megatron was in your head 'Bee." Spiderboy said. Bumblebee placed his left hand on his face.

("Don't remind me") Bumblebee said sadly.

"Sorry. Didn't mean too, just wanted to get my point across." Spiderboy said to Bumblee. Bumblebee and Ravage both looked at him, optics widened. "I have the power of the multiverse, I understand everything everyone says. Or at least, when I want to." Spiderboy explained. "I think we should get back to the base. Not safe here Soundwave's bird thing is close by, actually it's almost here." Bumblebee and Ravage transformed. Spiderboy jumped down off of the boulder. He ran over to Bumblebee. He then tapped on the door. Bumblebee opened the door and let Spiderboy in. "Thanks 'Bee." Spiderboy said

("No problem.") Bumblebee said as they drove off.

**. . . **

They drove into the base, the secret entrance closing behind them. Spiderboy pressed his face up against the window looking out at the awesome sight. _WICKED!_ Spiderboy thought happily. Bumblebee and Ravage stopped, Bumblebee opened his door so Spiderboy could get out. Spiderboy got out before Bumblebee and Ravage transformed.

"Thanks Bumblebee." Spiderboy said to the scout. Bumblebee nodded down at him and walked into the hallway to go see where the others are. Spiderboy looks around the room, still not believing he was there. _I really can't believe I'm here. Always wanted to be here! God this feels great! _Spiderboy then heard ginat foot steps coming into the room. He turned around from what was looking at and saw Optimus satnding infront of Bulkhead, Ratchet, Arcee, Bumblbee, and Smokscrean. Ravage was right next to them. The it came back to him. What he saw in his vision back in the gargoyle universe* (last crossover -Mason). _It can't happen here! It just can't!_ Spiderboy thought as Optimus bent down.

"So, you are this "Spiderboy" Bumblebee has told us about." Optimus said to Spiderboy.

"Yes sir, Optimus Prime sir." Spiderboy said a little nervously. "I'm here to help."

**. . .**

". . . and that's basically it. I was sent to my mother to help other realitys. She sent my to one universe before this one, and I kinda met my allies the same way there as I have here." Spiderboy finished telling his story. Jack, Miko and Raf were here now, agent Fowler was off on a transport mission and Mrs Darby was at work. Miko stepped up really pumped and ready to ask Spiderboy a thousand questions. Spiderboy raised a hand before Miko began to talk, her mouth already opened. "And go easy on the questions, please Miko." Spiderboy said. "I was satbbed by a giant spider about two to three hours ago, so yeah. I'm still recovering." Miko nodded, promising she'd go easy on the questions. But before Miko could open her mouth again Optimus butted in.

"That was a . . . different story. But we are glad to have you here, as a friend and ally." Optimus said.

"The feeling's mutual, Optimus." Spiderboy said he then looked down at Miko. "Okay Miko, start asking the questions. Slowly, and easily, please." Spiderboy said.

"Can your symbiote leave your body? Have you ever killed someone? What is your sister like? Is your mom a drag? Can you really control time and space? How old are you? What were the gargoyles like? Do you have a pet? What can your suit do? Do you have a brother? Can you really change your powers? Do you really have stingers? What is your dad like?" Miko asked, pausing as she lost her breath. Spiderboy looked up at everyone.

"I'm going to be here a while aren't I ?" Spiderboy asked. Everyone nodded in reply. Spiderboy just sighed.

**. . . **

Spiderboy walked down the hallway he was tired and needed sleep. Everyone else was asleep, in their rooms. Spiderboy closed his eyes and allowed Rage to flow over him, taking control of his body. He comanded Rage to find a good place to rest. Rage web-swung down the hall of bedrooms. He stopped at the end of the hall. The symbiote looked at both the doors for a moment and picked the one. He felt a sort of "pull" with the room he picked but Rage didn't care. He just went in threw the crack underneath the door. He climbed the inside part of the door. When he reached the top of a table he lay downsliding off Spiderboy's skin and turning himself into a fluffy pillow for his host.

"mmm. thanks Rage." Spiderboy murmerd before falling fast asleep.

**Well, there's the end of Chap. 1 hope you guys enjoyed, and I hope you stick around for Chap. 2. Take care everyone. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Spiderboy meets Transformers: Prime**

**Spirits of Steel.**

**Chapter 2**

**Hey guys. Here's Chap. 2 Hope you enjoyed the last one. And hope you enjoy this one just as much. Enjoy.**

_Dead. Just dead. All of them, just laying there. Blood mixed with energon, hearts and extinguished sparks lay everywhere. And the one responsible stood in the middle of the picture, a evil grin on it's face. Spiderboy steped forward, so did the monster. A wall of glass separated them, yet they could see each other. One good, one evil. Both bent their heads as much they could. Then slammed them on the mirror. It shattered, and so did the world._

**. . .**

Spiderboy opened his eyes. He looked down at Rage who was now curled up into a balled fast asleep. Spiderboy stood up on the giant table top. _Hate that vision._ Spiderboy thought looking around the room. His eyes widened when he realized where he was. Bumblebee's room. _Oh my god . . ._ Spiderboy thought blushing under his mask. _Rage, why the f**k did you choose THIS room?! I hope the damn multiverse link doesn't act up like it did for me and Lex.* _(Spiderboy meets the gargoyles -Mason) A giant yawn echoed threwout the room as Bumblebee awoke. Spiderboy quickly went into stealth mode. He then saw Rage asleep. Spiderboy walked over slowly, careful not to make a noise and grabbed Rage, making him invisable too. Bumblebee sat up in bed and rubbed the back of his head. He then got off the bed and walked out of the room. _That was close!_ Spiderboy thought leaving the room, remaining in stealth mode. As Spiderboy walked down the hallway he looked down at his symbiote. _Why'd you pick there to sleep Rage?! What was so . . . attractive? Uh, ew . . . wrong word. But fitting. I don't know why you chose that room Rage but whatever, what's done is done. _Spiderboy thought spinning a webline and swinging down the long hallway. Rage awoke as Spiderboy turned left at the end of the hallway. Rage then bonded with Spiderboy, as Spiderboy made another webline. _Okay Rage, why'd you go into THAT room. _Spiderboy thought exiting stealth mode._ Something pulled you towards it? Was it like the multiverse link? No. Well what was. . . oh no. It can't be. Your sure?! Where was the multiverse link pulling you to? The other room? Which one? The one ACROSS the hall! Okay thanks Rage. _Spiderboy siad mentally to the symbiote.

**. . .**

Ravage walked down the hallway, looking for Spiderboy it was time for him to spare with everyone.

"Spiderboy?! Where are you?!" Ravage called out. She heard a faint sound coming from the end of the hall. "Spiderboy? Is that you?" Ravage asked walking slowly towards the sounds of depair and sadness.

"L-leave me a-a-alone." Spiderboy said shakly, his tears pouring out of his face, his mask lay next to him.

"What's wrong Spidey?" Ravage asked spread over Spiderboy's head forming a replacment mask as Spiderboy turned towards Ravage.

"I-I can't say. I-I-It's too p-personal." Spiderboy said picking up his mask and putting it on, Rage sinking into his skin.

"Come on you can tell me." Ravage said, trying to cheer Spiderboy up. Spiderboy looked down at the ground for a moment. He then looked back up at the femme.

"We're connected, through something call the multiverse link." Spiderboy said crossing his arms and leaning against the wall behind him.

"Is that all? It doesn't exactly sound that bad." Ravage said smiling a little. "It kinda sounds cool."

"That's not what's bothering me. . ." Spiderboy said "I-I'm . . . you know what forget I said any of this." Spiderboy said angerly begining to storm away. Ravage slammed her right hand in Spiderboy path, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Tell, me" Ravage said slightly annoyed now. Spiderboy took two deep breaths.

"iminlovewithbumblebee" Spiderboy mumered, a little angerly.

"What was that?" Ravage asked. Spiderboy huffed.

"I am in love with Bumblebee." Spiderboy said going into stealth mode, completely embarassed by what he said. Ravage's eyes widened. She then shook off the feeling of surprise.

"I won't tell anyone." Ravage said. Spiderboy exited his stealth mode.

"You swear?" Spiderboy asked pointing at Ravage.

"Cross my spark and hope to die." She said crossing a pretend x on her chest plate. Spiderboy smilied a little.

"Thanks." Spiderboy said begining to walk down the hallway to the trainging room, Ravage right behide him.

**. . .**

"Alright. Today for combat training we'll have a "tournment" so to speak." Bulkhead said to Bumblebee, Ravage and Spiderboy. "The first one to beat Spiderboy, faces me. Then the loser and Spiderboy battle again. Sound good?" The three nodded a "yes".

"Oh, wait a sec." Spiderboy said as his eyes glew. His body grew as large as Bumblebee was, his skin turned to metal plating and a auto-bot insignia formed on the spider in the middle of Spiderboy's chest plate. The three auto-bots just looked at him, eyes wide and mouths open in shock. "What? This is my auto-bot form?" Spiderboy said shrugging. "It's only fair, you guys are giant compared to my normal form."

"O-okay then. Let's begin. Bumblebee you'll fight Spiderboy first." Bulkhead said. Spiderboy began to sweat a little.

("Um. Okay, sure. Don't worry Spiderboy. I'll go easy on you.") Bumblebee said with a kind smile. Spiderboy shook his head.

"No 'Bee. Full on fight. I'm the only one here with the power that NEEDS to be held back. You come at me with everything you got." Spiderboy said, Bumblebee nodded. _I just don't want to hurt you 'Bee._

**. . . **

The two stood across the room from each other. Spiderboy was shaking a little, Bumblebee noticed this and was a little concerned.

("You okay? You don't look so good Spidey.") Bumblebee asked. Spiderboy looked over at him ignoring his feelings.

"I'm fine" Spiderboy said getting into a spider-like fight ing stance. Bumblebee got into a fighting stance as well.

("Alright if you say so.") Bumblebee said. Bumblebee then charged at Spiderboy. Spiderboy charged at Bumblebee. Bumblebee tried to punch Spiderboy in the face. Spiderboy avoided it by leaning backwards causing Spiderboy to do a hand-stand. Spiderboy then kicked Bumblebee in the stomach, going back to standing on his feet.

_Perfect! He's off balance! Gotta hit him with a venom sting . . ._ Spiderboy thought, poking Bumblbee in the neck. _NOW!_ Spiderboy thinks as Bumblebee gets his balance back.

("What was that suopossed to do hurrrRRRRRAAAAHHHHH!") Bumblebee says as the venom sting takes affect. Spiderboy kneels down next to Bumblebee's head.

"Sorry 'Bee. I wanted that to be quick and easy." Spiderboy said taking Bumblebee's hand, helping him off the floor. Spiderboy then looked over at Bulkhead.

"Uhhhh. Sestion over." Bulkhead said. Spiderboy transformed back into his normal form and left the training room.

"I'm going to go swing outside." Spiderboy said, "If anyone needs me just come lookin' for me." Spiderboy leaves the room with Bumblebee Ravage and Bulkhead amazed.

**End of Chap. 2. Hope you guys enjoyed. I know I enjoyed writing this. It's like a dream come true!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Spiderboy meets Transformers: Prime.**

**Spirits of Steel.**

**Chapter 3.**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Hey guys and gals. I just realized I left out the "Written By: Mason Dawe" part in my last chapter (whoops). But that doesn't matter. Anyways, hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as the last.**

Spiderboy swung around the high cliffs outside the base, bored and a little upset. He wanted to tell Bumblebee. It was agony, Spiderboy not telling Bumblebee. But what about Ravage? She COULD go tell 'Bee about their talk, and his feeling towards 'Bee. No! _She wouldn't do that? _Spiderboy thought. _No, she wouldn't. Man, where is something to do when you need it?_ Spiderboy then changed the subject to the monster in his visions. He knew what it was. It was him, if he EVER truely lost control, and killed everything. His fears may come true. _NO! THAT WON'T HAPPEN!_ Spiderboy thought with anger. _Never going to let that happen!_ Spiderboy then noticed Ravage down on the ground. Spiderboy then let go of the webline and turned his cape into glider mode, gliding down to meet her.

"Hey Ravage, what is it?" Spiderboy asked landing onto the ground.

"I'd thought I might take you into town. You know for a little ride." Ravage explained. Spiderboy thought about this for a moment.

"Sure. I kinda need the fresh air anyway." Spiderboy said as Ravage transformed. Spiderboy transformed Mason Dawe, his secret I.D. The dirty blond haired, blued eyed human then climbed onto Ravage. Rage formed a black helmet on Mason's head. "Thanks Rage." Mason said. "Okay Ravage I'm ready to go."

"Hang on . . . uh." Ravage said just realizing she didn't know Spiderboy's real name.

"It's Mason, Mason Dawe." Mason said. Ravage reved her engine.

"Well, hang on Mason! It's goin' to be a bumpy ride!" Ravage said before driving off. Nothing but a cloud of dust left behind.

**. . .**

They were in Jasper now. Driving threw the streets looking at the town. Mason felt better now. He then thought back to the multiverse link he and Ravage shared. Must have been more friendship than anything else. Mason smilied happily at this, at least now he didn't have to act all odd around Ravage, he always wanted to meet her, be friends with her. And now he was. Mason's spider-sense the flared wildly. Mason looked around now on his guard. Nothing.

"Ravage!" Mason whispered. "We need to get somewhere, where no one can see us. Like NOW!" When the street light in front of them turned green Ravage and Mason were off, as fast as lightning. Something followed above in the distance.

**. . . **

Mason was now in his Spiderboy form, him and Ravage were a good ways away from Jasper, away from innocent people. But they kept driving. Ravage kept an eye on the road, while Spiderboy was checking his spider-sense to see who or what was following them. Spiderboy quickly opened his eyes. He then grabbed Ravage and threw them both off the road as a energon blast hit where they were about to be. Ravage transformed and got off the ground as Spiderboy got up.

"WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?!" She screeched. Spiderboy pointed over to the road. The pavement was still smoking. Ravage's eyes widened. "I'm sorry Spiderboy, I . . ." Ravage said Spiderboy stuck up his hand stopping her.

"Megatron's after me. He, Starscream and Knockout are like right behind us. You go and get the others, they're probably blocked your com-link frequency. Get too the base as fast as you can, dosen't matter how tired you are just GET THERE! I'llbeat the living s**t out of them while I'm waiting." Spiderboy said before Ravage transformed and drove off to base. Spiderboy could see Knockout in the distance. Spiderboy looked up a little and saw Megatron and Starscream closing in from the sky. _Hope you hurry Ravage._ Spiderboy thought smiling a litte. _Or you're gonna miss all the fun._

Megatron and Starscream transformed and landed in front of Spiderboy. Spiderboy didn't even move. Megatron looked down at Spiderboy. He then aimed his blaster at Spiderboy. He still didn't move.

"So, you're the human that damaged Knockout into critcal. I've been waiting for this moment for a little while now." Megatron said, charging his blaster for a maximum blast. Spiderboy still didn't move. "What do you have to say for yourself human?" Megatron asked. Spiderboy just smilied.

"Unibeam." Spiderboy said, as the spider on his chest opened up to reveal a blue spider-shaped unibeam blaster. Megatron fired at Spiderboy, Spiderboy fired back. The unibeam broke the blast from Megatron and sent him and Starscream flying backwards. Spiderboy then puts away the unibeam as Kockout trys to hit Spiderboy with his saw. Spiderboy jumps over it and onto Knockout's arm. "H-Hey! Look who it is! Ol' Knockout! How was your nap? Good I hope, I'm surprised you didn't get an upgrade. You'd be alot less of a scrap heap with one." Spiderboy annoyed as he punched Knockout in the face.

**. . .**

Ravage drove into the base as fast as she could. She transformed and hit the floor knees first. Everyone gathered around her.

("Ravage? Where's Spiderboy?") Bumblebee asked Ravage looked up at Bumblebee and the others.

"F-fighting M-megatron. He told me to come and get you." Ravage said, as a message popped up on the computer screen. Ratchet walked over to the panel and opened the message. They were coordinates to Spiderboy's current location, from Spiderboy.

"I'll open the ground bridge." Ratchet said walking over to the ground bridge controls.

"Auto-bots! Rollout!" Optimus yelled as the auto-bots charged into the ground bridge all except Ratchet who satyed behind to operate it.

**. . .**

Starscream and Knockout tried to slash Spiderboy into peices. Spiderboy just jumped out of the way. Megatron fired a energon blast at Spiderboy as he landed. Spiderboy could react in time, the blast hitting him in the face, causing him to got flying through the air. When he hit the ground the ground bridge opened. Bumblee and Ravage were the first of the auot-bots to exit the ground bridge. They saw Spiderboy over in the distance, not moving. Rage leaked out of Spiderboy and transformed into his human form, he then lay next to Spiderboy, weak from the energon blast.

("No.") Bumblebee said in denile. He raced over to Spiderboy to help him. Rage grabbed Bumblebee and bonded with him. Bumblebee didn't care. He picked up Spiderboy and held him carefully. Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead and Smokescrean handled Megatron, Starscream and Knockout as Bumblebee and Ravage left threw the ground bridge. Optimus kicked Megatron away.

"We have accomplished our mission descepticons. Let us make our leave." Megatron said transforming. He then left the area, Starscream and Knovkout right behind him.

"We should return to base now." Optimus said as the auto-bots went back into the ground bridge.

**. . .**

When Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead and Smokescrean came out threw the ground bridge, they found Bumblebee and ravage looking after Spiderboy. The young superhero lay without life in the yellow auto-bots' arms.

**There is Chap. 3 Hope you guys enjoyed and chap. 4 is coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Spiderboy meets Transformers: Prime**

**Spirits of Steel**

**Chapter 4**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Man, I'm the writer and I can't stop writing this. But anyways I hope everyone's ebjoying this story so far and I hope you stick around for what happens next. Enjoy.**

Spiderboy lay on the table in critical conditon. Bumblebee watched from the doorway, thinking of what Mrs. Darby had said.

_"He's suffered alot of pain. He might survive but I'll tell you this. He's a fighter." _

Bumblebee just watched his human friend there, fighting for his life. Bumblebee made a fist with his hand. He then punched the wall making a dent it in. _NOTHING!_ Bumblebee thought. _There's nothing I can do to help. It's all my fault. If I was . . ._

"If I was faster." Ravage said from the other side of the room, tears slid down her face plating. "God, this wouldn't have happened if I were only faster." Bumblebee walked over and wraped his arms around Ravage trying to make her feel better.

("We all have a peice of responsiblity for this.") Bumblebee beeped. ("But, things'll get better. You'll see.") Ravage looked up at Bumblebee.

"I hope so 'Bee. For his sake." Ravage said now looking over at Spiderboy.

**. . .**

Bumblebee walked down the hallway to his bedroom. He opened the door, but before he could go in he felt something . . . different with his head. Rage was trying to talk to him. Bumblebee then hurried into his room, locking the door behind him.

("What is it uh . . . Rage?") Bumblebee beeped. His optics widened as the symbiote showed him all of the things Spiderboy had been thinking about in the past 24 hours. Especially the liking him parts. ("Oh my god.") Bumblebee bepped in reaction. ("I-I never knew he . . .") Tears now rained down his face plating, unable to stop them, Bumblebee walked over to his bed, flopping on top of it, and cried himself to sleep.

**. . .**

_Spiderboy and Bumblebee sat on a cliff, looking out into the world._

_"It's amazing up here." Spiderboy said transforming into his auto-bot form. Bumblebee looked at him, a smilie on his face._

_("Anything for you, my spider.") Bumblebee beeped kissing the spider's hand._

_" 'Bee." Spiderboy said softly. They both leaned forward . . . then black._

**. . .**

**"****BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE E****"** The heart montior beeped threw out the base. Spiderboy had no pulse. Bumblebee was the first to get out of bed and arrive at the main room. Spiderboy lay there, the heart monitor still making it's high ptiched sound. Ratchet then came into the room and looked down at Spiderboy. Rage leaked out of Bumblebee and touched Spiderboy. The heart monitor went back to normal.

("Thanks Rage.") Bumblebee beeped with a sigh. Rage nodded and rebonded with Bumblebee. Ratchet got back up and looked at Bumblebee oddly.

"Rage?" He repeated the name wondering why the symbiote was named that.

("Spiderboy named him. I think.") Bumblebee said. ("You can ask him later. When he wakes up.")

"You mean if, don't you?" Ratchet corrected. Bumblebee's door wings dropped a little.

("Yeah, if") He repeated the last word with such sorrow as he walked back to bed.

**. . .**

_"W-what just happened?!" Spiderboy asked surprised. Bumblebee shruged._

_("Who cares. As long as we're together.") Bumblebee said before kissing Spiderboy. Spiderboy kissed back._

**. . .**

Bumblebee awoke with a long stretch and a loud yawn. He walked out of the room, worried about Spiderboy. Worried he wouldn't recover. As he walked down the hall he heard a door open behind him. It was Smokscrean.

"Hey 'Bee I heard the comotion last night. I-is Spiderboy okay?" Smokescrean asked concerned.

("Yeah, he's fine now.") Bumblebee beeped, walking down the hall with Smokescrean beside him.

"So I guess Mrs. Darby was right. He is a fighter." Smokescrean said. Bumblebee nodded in agreement.

As Bumblebee and Smokescrean walked into the main room they noticed that Jack, Miko and Raf playing games. _Oh scrap! I forgot today was Saturday!_ Bumblebee thought walking over to the childern.

("Hi Raf. How did you sleep last night?") Bumblebee asked. Raf turned to Bumblebee.

"Good . . . how was Spiderboy?" Raf asked. Bumblebee paused for amoment trying to word it properly.

("Let's just say it was a wild night.") Bumblebee said, Raf nodded understanding what Bumblebee meant. He then went bakc to playing videogames with Jack and Miko. Bumblebee walked over to where Spiderboy was sleeping. Bumblebee smilied down at him, glad that he was just alive. The other auto-bots walked into the room as a video call from Agent Fowler came threw.

"PRIME!" Agent Fowler yelled rudly as he usually did. "Two 'cons are at an old abandoned military base in Stephenville, Newfounland, Canada* (That base actually exsists. Don't believe me? Search up Stephenville U.S. air base come on I dare you. -Mason).

"Thank you for the infomation Agent Fowler." Optimus said before Fowler ended the call. "Bumblebee, you Ravage, Smokescrean and I are going to the base. The rest of you . . ." Optimus ordered before being cut off by Bumblebee.

("Um . . . I'd rather stay here, with Spiderboy. If that's okay?") Bumblebee asked. Optimus nodded.

"Bulkhead your coming with us instead of Bumblebee." Optimus said Bulkhead nodded. Ratchet opened the ground bridge. Optimus, Ravage, Smokescrean and Bulkhead all ran threw. Bumblebee just stared down at Spiderboy.

_Stay with us. We . . . I need you. More than I ever imagined. _Bumblebee thought to himself as Arcee placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on 'Bee. We can play some games with the childern." Arcee said leading Bumblebee away from Spiderboy.

**. . .**

_This room was black. He couldn't see anything or anyone. A light then appeared before his eyes. Spiderboy walked towards it. It was the mirror, again. Except this tiem instead of the monster being there, he only saw Bumblebee._

_" 'Bee?" Spiderboy said confused. The image then began to change shape and it molded into the monster of his soul._

_"SURPRISE!" The monster said happily. Spiderboy made a fist. He then puched the mirror, shattering it. The world fell apart and then . . . _

**. . .**

Spiderboy opened his eyes, his head hurt and he felt tired. He looked around and saw he was hooked up to life support. _Wow, I must've been REALLY hurt._ Spiderboy thought as he saw Bumblebee come into the room.

" 'Bee." Spiderboy managed to say softly. The yellow auto-bot scout looked down at Spiderboy. He then bent down so he could hear him better. "I-I'm back."

("Shhh. Rest easy now. You'll be back on your feet in no time.") Bumblebee beeped. Spiderboy smiled.

"That'd be nice." Spiderboy said before falling back asleep. Bumblebee smilied at Spiderboy happily.

_Sweet Spider. _He thought before going back to playing games with the childern. Spiderboy smilied, sleeping peacfully.

**End of Chap. 4. Hope you guys enjoyed it and Chapter 5 is coming soon. So stick around. Take care guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Spiderboy meets Transformers: Prime**

**Spirits of Steel**

**Chapter 5**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Hey guys hoped you enjoyed Chap. 4 now here's Chap. 5**

The ground bridge closed behind them as theywalked into the old abandoned air base. Optimus lead the way into the base, with Ravage and Smokescrean watching the sides Bulkhead was left watching the rear.

"Stay on your guard auto-bots." Optimus said as he looked around slowly.

"Yeah, we don't know who or what is in here." Blukhead said feeling something snag his foot. "What the?!" Bulkhead said before being hung into the air by Archnid.

"Aahh, Bulkhead your always the first to go aren't you?" Archnid said sliding a claw across his chin. " Alright Dreddwing, It's time to go!" Archnid said as Dreddwing came out of the shadows hold a large box.

"Yes, we must get this back to lord Megatron." Dreddwing said transforming. He then flw past the auto-bots and Archnid.

"Wait for me you over sized scrap heap!" Archnid yelled transforming and flying after Dreddwing.

"I think we should get out of here." Bulkhead said. Optimus nodded.

"Agreed, Dreddwing usually leaves a bomb when he completes an objective." Optimus said cutting Bulkhead free.

"Okay we better get out of here." Smokscrean said racing out of the building. Ravage, Bulkhead and Optimus right behind him. As soon as they were all a safe distance from the building the bomb went off and blew the building apart.

"Well, that was goo timing." Ravage said as Optimus turned on his com-link.

"Ratchet we need a ground bridge." Optimus said a few seconds before a ground bridge opened up in front of them.

**. . .**

"Did it hurt? Are you okay? How did it feel to fight Megatron?! Do you have battle scars? What are you like under the mask? Have you ever been lke this before?" Miko was now blabing on and on with her questions. Spiderboy wasn't annoyed. He wasn't even paying attention, he was too busy thinking about Bumblebee. Spiderboy sighed a little.

_Bumblebee._ Spiderboy thought happily. Miko felt ignored now.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" She screeched, making Spiderboy fall off the table. "oops." Miko said covering her mouth. "Sorry."

"I-It's fine. To be honest I'm really tired Miko, can you go do something else for a while so I can rest?" Spiderboy asked nicly as he got back on the table slowly.

"Sure." Miko said walking up to the game area. Jack passed her, walking down the stairs. He walked up to Spiderboy.

"How you feeling?" Jack asked. Spiderboy smilied a little.

"Better, now that Miko is busy with something else beside bothering me." Spiderboy said. "You know something Jack? You remind me of my dad."

"Really?" Jack asked. Spiderboy nodded.

"Yeah. Tell me who is your favorite superhero?" Spiderboy asked.

"Spider-Man." Jack said shrugging. "So what?"

"There's something called the multiverse link. You're connected to my father in more ways than one. You both act alot alike! The only difference is you don't have powers, he does. But, that's only a small difference." Spiderboy told Jack. Jack smilied.

"Thanks." Jack said walking off.

"No problem Jack." Spiderboy said as Bumblebee walked into the room. "Hi 'Bee." Spiderboy said happily. Rage leaked out of Bumblebee, separating from the temparary host and rebonded with Rage. "Hey Rage. Yeah I missed you too buddy. I-" Spiderboy stopped talking. Rage told him about what he did while Spiderboy was asleep. "So, you know about that Bumblebee?" Bumblebee just nodded a yes. Spiderboy smilied a little at this. "Well at least now I don't have to feel stupid while telling you." Spiderboy said, Bumblebee's optics went wide.

("Y-You're not mad?") Bumblebee asked nervously. Spiderboy smilied, getting off the table. Allowing Rage to moving for him.

"Of course not. I can never be mad at you." Spiderboy said, Bumblebee smilied happily. "I think we should go someplace more . . . safer to talk."

**. . .**

They were outside now. Over seeing everything for miles around, just like in his dream. But this was real. This was the dream come true. Spiderboy looked up at Bumblebee as Bumblebee looked down at him.

"Well, you know I love you." Spiderboy said a little nervously. "How do you feel about that?"

("I . . . no you'd think it's silly.") Bumblebee beeped. Spiderboy smirked a little, narrowing his eyes.

"Try me." He said. Bumblebee took a deep breath.

("I-I feel the same way.") Bumblebee said quickly, but Spiderboy understood him perfectly. He then turned a bright shade of red over his normal red mask, smiling at the bot.

" 'Bee. You have no idea how that makes me feel, I . . ." Spiderboy said, being turrepted by Rage who changed Spiderboy into his auto-bot form. Spiderboy blushed even brighter. Bumblebee held Spiderboy's chin in his hand then kissed him deeply, just as he did in the dream. Spiderboy kissed back. _A dream come true. _Spiderboy thought happily.

**Well that was chap. 5 Chapter 6 is coming soon, sorry this chapter wasn't as long as the others but I wanted to get these two alone before something happened. So stay tuned.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Spiderboy meets Transformers: Prime**

**Spirits of Steel**

**Chapter 6**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Hey everyone. Hope your enjoying the story so far. And I hope you stick around for what happens next. Other stories I'd advise you readin would be anything I wrote besides "Lovers". Also I'd sugest reading "Old Friends" By flameeshadoww where she made the charcter Ravage. Just stories I'd advise reading do you'd have a little better understanding of all of this. Anyway, let's dive into the chapter shall we?**

Spiderboy lay next to Bumblebee, his mind a buzz with happiness. He finally found it, that one person who loved him, and because they were connected through the multiverse, because they were TRUELY connected. They were meant to be. Spiderboy could feel it.

("Spiderboy?") Bumblebee asked, Spiderboy looked up at the muscle-bot.

"Yeah?" Spiderboy replied, Bumblebee looked down at Spiderboy.

("Where are you going after here?") Bumblebee beeped. (" I mean I know you'll be here a while, and you're probaly going to visit and all but . . . I don't want you to go. I nearly lost you once, I'm not doing it again.") Spiderboy looked at Bumblebee for a moment.

"I never considered that." Spiderboy confessed. "I guess, I might stay. Here, with you." Spiderboy said smiling up at Bumblebee, Bumblebee smilied back.

**. . .**

Starscream raced through the nemisis to get to Megatron, who had ordered Starscream to him on the double. Starscream burst into the control room of the nemisis. Megatron turned to Starscream from looking out the window.

"Ah, Starscream. Do you know why I called you here?" Megatron asked and evil smirk spreading across his face. Starscream paused a momnet.

"Uh, no lord Megatron. Why?" Starscream asked walking slowly towards Megatron.

"Because I have formed a plan, to finally distroy the auto-bots, using their newst slly." Megatron said Starscream now right beside Megatron. "That human could handle his own against THREE cybertroians. With that power, we could destroy the auto-bots from within."

**. . . **

Spiderboy awoke a daze. He looked up at Bumblebee who was still asleep. Spiderboy brought up his holo-screen. 5:30AM, Spiderboy got out of the bed and left the room, he then walked to the main room of the base. He looked down at the auto-bot insignia on the floor. He then touch the spider on his chest, concentrating his energy on altering his costume. After a few minutes a red auto-bot insignia was on the lower part of the spider.

"That feels alot better." Spiderboy said smiling. The computer screen lite up and Agent Fowler was calling via video call. Spiderboy intercepted the call before the computer could make any noise, he then brought the vid-feed up on his holo-screen. "Hi Agent Fowler." Spiderboy said as Agent Fowler's head appeared.

"Wha- where's Prime?" Fowler asked demandingly. Spiderboy rolled his eyes under his mask.

"Optimus and the other auto-bots are asleep." Spiderboy anwsered. "Now what is it?"

"A 'con just showed it's ugly head in Times Square in New York." Agent Fowler said. "Get someone down there NOW!" He yelled, turning off the transmission.

_Douche._ Spiderboy thought teleporting to Times Square.

**. . . **

Spiderboy appeared in the middle of Times Square. The people were all running for their lives. Spiderboy's spider-sense went off. He web-zipped to a street light, avoiding a energon blast. He turned to see who the descepticon was. Spiderboy just smilied glad for some pay back.

"Hey, Meagtron ol' buddy!" Spiderboy calls out swinging over and kicking Megatron in the face. "How've ya been? I've been fraggin' aweful for the past few days, since you hit me with a **MAXIMUM POWERED ENERGON BLAST**!" Spiderboy said grabbing Megatron's blaster. He rips it off a little before Megatron flicks him away.

"Bothersome pest." Megatron said firing a energon blast at Spiderboy. Spiderboy jumps over the blast and throws a impact pellet at Megatron's face.

"That's me, your friendly neighborhood Bothersome-Boy!" Spiderboy said as the impact webbing spread across Meagtron's face. _Gotta end this soon. I'm still not back up to full strength and my healing factor is gone thanks to me teleporting here! __AND__ I left base without Rage, who decided to sleep inside Bumblebee! Okay that just sounded wrong. _Spiderboy thinks as Megatron breaks the webbing.

"ENOUGH OF THIS! STARSCREAM!" Megatron yells as Starscream drops down from above. "Get me a sample" Megatron ordered pointing at Spiderboy.

"Yes lord Megatron." Spiderboy said before trying to scratch Spiderboy. Spiderboy jumps on top of Starscreams head.

"YEEEHAAA!" Spiderboy yelled. "LOOK AT ME MOMMY!" Spiderboy said dancing on top of Starscream's head.

"GET OFF YOU . . ." Starscream said punching himself in the head, in a attempt to hit Spiderboy who jumped off before Starscream hit himself.

_Moron._ Spiderboy thought landing safely away from Starscream. He then felt a sharp pain in his stomach. "GSK!" Spiderboy sounded, blood squirting out of his torso, Megatron's blade stuck through him.

"Now who's talking?" Megatron said retracting his blade. Spiderboy fell to the ground nothing but a lifeless husk. "Come Starscream." Meagtron said both of them transforming and flying off.

**. . .**

*thump-thump*

Spiderboy opened his eyes, people crowded around him. He saw his mask laying there next to him on the ground. He heard someone yelling "out of my way I'm with the military"

*thump-thump*

Spiderboy opened his eyes a second time, Agent Fowler held him in his arms, carrying him off to a transport truck.

"Don't worry, kid." Hesaid putting Spiderboy in the truck gently. "We'll be back to base soon enough."

*thump . . . . . . . thump*

**. . .**

Megatron walked into Knockout's lab. "Knockout, begin the project." Megatron said taking out his blade, drenched in Spiderboy's blood.

**End of Chapter 6. What do you think will happen? Leave your thoughts in the reviews, nothing bad please. And stick around for chapter 7 coming soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Spiderboy meets Transformers: Prime**

**Spirits of Steel.**

**Chapter 7**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Hey everyone hope you have been enjoying the story so far. And I hope you enjoy the rest of it. So here's Chapter 7.**

*thump-thump*

Spiderboy opened his eyes and saw Bumblebee at the foot of the table. He hand together, optics closed, and door wings drooping. It looked like he was praying. Spiderboy tried to sit up but just flopped back down in pain.

"AH!" Spiderboy said hurt. Bumblebee looked up at Spiderboy, his optics wide and hopful.

("You shouldn't move. You'll only make the bleeding start again.") Bumblebee advised. Spiderboy nodded a little. ("Why'd you go after Megatron? You know he beat you last time. Why again?") Bumblebee asked. Spiderboy just sighed.

"I wanted prove myself by beating. I wanted to beat him, but once again. I got cocky, didn't truely listen to my spider-sense and my common sense. But they have to be stopped." Spiderboy said trying to sit up again.

("Careful.") Bumblebee said holding Spiderboy up with his index finger. Spiderboy smilied.

"Thanks." Spiderboy said. Bumblebee smilied back.

("No problem.") He beeped.

**. . .**

"When will it be ready Knockout?" Megatron demanded to know as he walked into the eyes widened when he saw a black (primary color) and red (scondary color) Spiderboy-like creature standing in the middle of the lab. Knockout just smilied at it. The creature had the descepticon insignia on it's red spider.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Knockout asked just touched but the creation he made. Megatron smilied a little himself.

"It's perfect. But there's one thing I must ask. Can it change it's apperance?" Megatron asked. Knockout nodded. The creature then transformed itself into Spiderboy. A complete replica. "Perfect." Megatron said, a devilish grin on his evily wicked face.

"What shal you name it lord Megatron?" Knockout asked. Megatron paused for a moment.

"Dark Spider" Megatron said with a pleasing smile. Both of them grinned down at Dark Spider. The monster grinned back at them.

**. . .**

_He sat there with Bumblebee in his auto-bot form. Both of them held the other's hand._

_("Nice spider. I love where you placed the auto-bot insignia. Right where it's heart should be.") Bumblebee beeped happily. Spiderboy smilied._

_"Yeah, I wanted to change this costume a little at least while I'm here." Spiderboy said touching the insignia on his chest plate. " Hmmm." Spiderboy said thinking._

_("What is it?") Bumblebee beeped. Spiderboy looked around. Then thought a little._

_"Where is it? Where is the . . . ! Oh god." Spiderboy said the dream fading around him._

**. . .**

Spiderboy sat up quickly, cold sweat covered him from head to toe. He looked down at his badaged torso.

"Megatron . . . what have you?!"

**The end of Chapter 7. This was supossed to be something more, but then I thought. Might as well make a prolude to the next Chapter. And the next Chapter **_**WON'T**_ **I repeat **_**WON'T**_** be the last chapter. Just a very important one. So it might not come out for a while. Anyways, take care everyone and I'll see you all next time. Stay tuned for Chapter 8! Leave my your thoughts in the review section and please no mean/bad reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Spiderboy meets Transformers: Prime**

**Spirits of Steel**

**Chapter 8**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Hey everyone! Last chapter I made it pretty clear that Megatron had an ace up his sleeve didn't I? Well here in Chapter 8 he's going to use that ace. Hope you enjoy. And please let me know what you think of the story in the review section ****or**** you can pm me. Whatever way you prefer. Anyways Enjoy.**

It had been a week since he had been stabbed. He knew what Megatron had done. He released the demon of his very soul. The anti-Spiderboy. The Dark Spider. He sat in the main room now, playing a game on his holo-screen, waiting for Bumblebee to come back from his scouting mission that Optimus assigned him. Optimus had said there was a strange energy reading coming the mountains near the Ernest Harmon air force base located in Stephenville, Newfoundland. Which Dreddwing blew up with a giant bomb. Optimus hadn't told Spiderboy what Archnid and Dreddwing had stole before then. Optimus had to Spiderboy that a giant box had been stole.

_"Which one?"_ Spiderboy had asked rather concerned.

_"We do not know what it was exactly. Dreddwing had planted the bomb before we arrived, so we had to leave quickly." _Optimus had replied to Spiderboy's question. Spiderboy just nodded understandingly.

_I know what they took._ Spiderboy thought to himself as he turned off his holo-screen. _And I need to get it back. And the only way to do that, is to follow Bumblebee._ Spiderboy opened a portal in front of himself. _Just need to boost my power-set a little and I'll be off. _Spiderboy thought before glowing a little, feeling stronger afterwards. Spiderboy then walked through the portal.

**. . . **

Bumblebee walked threw the forest, every step placed carefully in case there were and traps. _Wish Spiderboy, Rage or Ravage were here, then I'd feel a little better. _Bumblebee thought as he tripped over something, hitting the ground with a loud crash. _What the?!_ Bumblebee thought picking up what tripped him up, webbing.

("Spiderboy?!") Bumblebee beeped into the dark woods.

"_HEHEHEEEEEE!_" A demented laugh sounded threw the air. "_NOOOOT EXAAACTLYYYY._" The voice said. Bumblebee looked around, looking for who was talking. "_POOR, POOR 'BEE._" The voice said echoing around Bumblebee. "_CAN'T FIND THE SPIDER OF THE DARK. HEHEHEHEEEEE._" Bumblebee looked up and saw a black and red colored Spiderboy, with a descepticon symbol on it's red spider and a symbiote-like mouth, smiling down at him, it's sharp fangs sharper than a scraplet's. "_YOU FOOOUUUND MEEEEHEHEHEEEEEE!_" Dark Spider said jumping down.

**. . .**

The portal closed behind Spiderboy as he walked into the forest. He looked around, nothing. _God, I think I'm too late! Please don't let me be too late!_ Spiderboy thought racing through the woods looking for Bumblebee.

" 'BEE?!" Spiderboy called out, no reply. "BUMBLEBEE WHERE ARE YOU?!" Spiderboy yelled, stopping in to middle of a clear patch. Spiderboy then heard a loud thud. He turned around and saw Bumblebee webbed up againest a large boulder. "BUMBLEBEE!" Spiderboy called out to the unconsous bot. Spiderboy raced over, jumping onto Bumblebee's legs. " 'Bee? You awake?" Spiderboy asked placing a hand on Bumblebee's chest plate. Spiderboy then took out a small ring from his belt and opened Bumblebee's chest plate softly. He tossed the ring into Bumblebee's chest and then took out a peice of paper from his belt, he threw that in too. He then closed Bumblebee's chest plate.

"_AWWWWW! HOW CUTE!_" The monster said from behind Spiderboy. Spiderboy narrowed his eyes.

"Where is it?" Spiderboy asked turning around to face Dark Spider. Dark Spider pointed upwards to a large box, dangling from a webline. Spiderboy jumped up and grabbed it. He landed on the ground, the box undamaged.

"_YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO PUT IT BACK._" Dark Spider said before Spiderboy disapeared. Spiderboy then reapeared three seconds later, his arms crossed and a large smile on his face. "_Show off._" Dark Spider said.

"Well, you are a part of me, you know how I am." Spiderboy said walking towards Dark Spider.

"_TRUE, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO BE MORE LIKE ME._" Dark Spider said slashing Spiderboy across the stomach.

"You mean more like me?" Spiderboy said punching Dark Spider in the face. Dark spider just smiled.

"_GUESS I DO._" Dark Spider said kicking Spiderboy away, forcing him to hit a tree. "_BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN WE CAN'T BEAT EACH OTHER._" Dark Spider said opening Spiderboy's torso open and taking out his heart. Spiderboy wailed in pain. "_AH, WELL THAT SHOULD KEEP YOU BUSY HEALING LONG ENOUGH FOR MEGATRON TO COME AND GET YOU. OR I BRING YOU TO HIM. WHICH DO YOU LIKE MORE? ME BRING YOU TO HIM? GREAT PLAN!_" Dark Spider said, transforming himself into Spiderboy completly. He then bent down to meet Spiderboy at eye level. "Don't worry bro. I'll take good care of 'Bee. I may be your demon, but I love 'Bee almost as much as you do. Almost." Dark Spider said his symbiote mouth forming on his face, he then licked Spiderboy all over the mask. "Mmmm, the taste of blood is good on you bro." Dark Spider said before Spiderboy black out.

**. . .**

Bumblebee awoke, his head throbbing in pain. He sat up in his bed, Ravage and Spiderboy (Dark Spider) were sitting on both sides of his bed. Bumblebee rubbed his head.

("God, my head hurts like hell.") Bumblebee said. Ravage smilied a little.

"At least you're alright 'Bee, who knows what could have happened to you if Spiderboy hadn't showed up." Ravage said. Bumblebee looked over at Spiderboy (Dark Spider).

("Thanks man. For coming after me.") Bumblebee said smiling. "(If it wasn't for you, like Ravage said, I'd probaly be a prisoner on the Nemisis.") Spiderboy (Dark Spider) smilied back.

"No problem man. You'd do the same." Spiderboy (Dark Spider) said "I'm just gald I got there in time, before my clone Dark Spider could take you to Megatron."

**. . .**

_God damn it! _Spiderboy thought trying to get out of the chain's his arms were hanging from. His heart hung from his torso, with his intestines wrapped around his head like a bow. _If I was allowed to, I'd do something different than go along with this. But I can't alter time, not in this universe or any others. God, I'm too weak to get free! I just hope Bumblebee finds the ring. And fast! _Spiderboy thinks as Megatron walks in.

"Well, well, my little pet, Dark Spider has brought his brother, and gift wrapped too it seems. How sweet." Megatron said lifting Spiderboy's head with his finger tip.

_Hey! I just realized! This is my third time dying/ nearly dying and my second time gutted. Like what the hell's up with people and almost killing me?!_ Spiderboy thought as Megatron left the prison cell. _Okay focus Mason. Gotta find a way out, Dark Spider could be doing anything right now! He could be . . . OH HELL NO! THAT'S MY THING TO DO! Okay now I'm REALLY gonna get out of here, like now! As soon as my healing factor kicks in, or something happens. God damn it. Wait! Why isn't Rage doing anything I don't . . . oh wait, Dark Spider must told Megatron about Rage's weakness to sonics. So there must be a specific sonic ray, made by Soundwave, it shouldn't affect me but it's leaving Rage in living agony. Well, fuck. I'm going to be here a while. _Spiderboy boy thought, hanging like a dead corpse over the floor, while Dark Spider was with his Bumblebee.

**Well, there is Chapter 8. I hoped you enojoyed it, and please leave me your thoughts in the review section ****or**** PM me. Anyways take care guys and Chapter 9 is coming soon. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Spiderboy meets Transformers: Prime**

**Spirits of Steel**

**Chapter 9**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Hey everyone. Here's the 9th chapter. I can't believe I've made it so far with this story. The time seemed to fly by as I wrote this. So I hope you guys enjoy chap. 9 and let me know what you think in the review section. Please nothing bad/mean reviews. Also there might be a little more curse wods in this chapter, uncensored too so yea, a warning there. Hope you guys enjoy.**

Spiderboy (Dark Spider) walked down the hallway on his way to Bumblebee's room. _MEGATRON HAS STARTED TO BECOME IMPATIENT. _He thought as he approached Bumblebee's bedroom door. He knocked on the door as he thought. _HE WANTS ME TO STRIKE SOON. BUT I'M WAITING UNTIL I GET WHAT ME AND MY BROTHER MASON HAVE ALWAYS WANTED. _Bumblebee then opened the door, rubbing the back of his left optic.

("Hey Spidey.") Bumblebee beeped tiredly. ("What's up?")

"Are you . . . um . . . busy later?" Spiderboy (Dark Spider) asked the yellow muscle-bot. Bumblebee shook his head.

("I don't think. Why?") Bumblebee asked, Spiderboy (Dark Spider) grinned under his mask.

**. . .**

He hung from the chains, think about his next move. There was a pool of blood on the floor, thanks for his constant gutting from Megatron, who enjoyed it WAY to much. _Have to get out of here. My reality power is strong enough for me to add one power. Particle absorbing, gains extra strength in a matter of seconds. Yea, I can use that._ Spiderboy thought as he added his power. Dark Spider walked into the cell, in Spiderboy's form.

"Ah, my poor brother. Still hanging around I see." Dark Spider said changing to his primary form as he walked closer to Spiderboy. "_AND I HAVE GREAT NEWS!_" An evil grin emerged on his face. Spiderboy's teeth were grinding at what he thought Dark Spider was talking about. _Just keep talking Dark Spider._ Spiderboy thought almost ready to escape. "_TONIGHT IS OUR "SPECIAL" NIGHT! ISN'T THAT GREAT?!_" Spiderboy froze, letting it sink in. _No! Not that! Bumblebee wanted it to be me! Not my clone!_ Spiderboy thought extending his stingers, in between a link in the chains. He then broke the chains apart, dropping down to the pool of blood.

"You're **SO** dead for that you son of a bitch!" Spiderboy yelled, pissed off at Dark Spider. The clone just smilied wickedly.

" _BUT I HAVEN'T EVEN TOLD YOU THE BEST PART! _" Dark Spider placed his mouth right beside Spiderboy's ear. "_ YOU'RE GOING TO BE THERE!_ " Spiderboy's eyes just widened. " _OHHHHH! THE LOOK ON YOU'RE FACE!" _Dark Spider said hopping up and down, pointing at Spiderboy. Spiderboy just got up from kneeling in the blood. He looked up at Dark Spider, his eyes filled with rage.

"You touch him, and I will kill you." Spiderboy said tackling Dark Spider to the ground. Spiderboy tried to stab Dark Spider in the head but Dark Spider grabbed his right stinger.

" _LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE IS A BIT TOUCHY. _" Dark Spider said kicking Spiderboy all the way across the cell, forcing Spiderboy to crash threw the cell wall, landing in a coridor. Spiderboy got up and shook his head._ Go damn it! I'm not letting him have my 'Bee._ Spiderboy thought as Dark Spider leaped out of the hole in the wall. "_LOOK AT YOU! OUT OF BED AND ALREADY GETTING BEATEN UP! HOW PATHETIC! _" Dark Spider said bending down to meet Spiderboy at eye level. Spiderboy then side kicked Dark Spider in the head.

"Shut your god damn trap, you good for nothing peice of shit!" Spiderboy yelled as Rage covered him from head to toe. Dark Spider's symbiote mouth just grinned as he got off the floor.

" _HOO!HOO!HOOOOO! LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE'S A LITTLE- _" Dark Spider started to say before Spiderboy stabbed him with a tentacle, right threw the torso. "_cranky. . . _" Dark Spider said before dropping to the floor, blood spreading from his wound.

"I told you to shut the fuck up. Do you listen? Nope." Spiderboy said kneeling just a few inches in front of Dark Spider's head. Dark Spider mumbled something, but Spiderboy couldn't hear him with the blood that was pouring out of his mouth. "I'm sorry what?" Spiderboy said bring Dark Spider's head closer to his ear.

"_Behiiind yoooou._" Dark Spider said weakly. Spiderboy turned arouns for a quick second. Nothing._ Oh shit!_ Spiderboy thought before Dark Spider stabbed him in the torso. "_HAHAHAHAAAAAAAA! YOU ACTUALLY FELL FOR THAT SHIT?! YOU DUMBASS! WELL, COME ON. i HAVE BIGGER PLANS FOR YOU._" Dark Spider said picking up Spiderboy and walking off down the corridor, his wounds healing in seconds.

_Bumblebee . . . _Spiderboy thought trying to heal quicker, before blacking out. _I'm sorry I failed you . . . my . . . love._

**. . .**

Ravage and Bumblebee were watching cartoons in the main room of the base as Optimus, Bulkhead and Arcee walked into the room.

"Have ethier of you seen Spiderboy?" Optimus asked Bumblebee and Ravage. Bumblebee shook his head.

"No, I thought he was with you guys." Ravage said not looking away from the T.V. screen.

"He was due for training an hour ago. Never showed." Arcee said crossing her arms, as Smokescrean walked into the room.

"Hey everyone. What's up?" Smokescrean asked.

"We're looking for Spiderboy, he's late for training, you seen him?" Bulkhead asked Smokescrean. Smokescrean just shrugged.

"Nope, I haven't see him since before bed last night." Smokescrean said as Ratchet walked into the room. "Maybe Ratch-" Smokescrean began to say before Ratchet inturupted.

"Haven't see him. And I have work to do, excuss me." Ratchet said before leaving the room.

"It seems, no one has seen from Spiderboy in some time." Optimus said thinking. Bumblebee stood up straight, reconizing the look on Optimus' face, the look that they were betrayed.

("No.") Bumblebee beeped a little angerly. ("Spiderboy would never betray us. At least not on purpose.") Optimus nodded his head in agreement.

"That is true Bumblebee, Spiderboy would never betray us, but we must consider other possibilitys. Perhaps Spiderboy was captured and an imposter took his place." Optimus said.

"Hey, anyone else notice Spiderboy acting a little . . . off?" Ravage said now facing everyone else. The room was silent.

"Now that you mention it . . . yeah! Spiderboy has seemed more, darker lately." Smokescrean said. Arcee and Bulkhead both nodded.

"We've noticed that too." Acree said pointing at Bulkhead.

"Noticed what?" A voice said from the doorway. Spiderboy (Dark Spider) stood there holding a extra large garbage bag.

("Nothing, we were just discussing some patterns in the descepticon's attacks lately.") Bumblebee lied as Spiderboy (Dark Spider) carried the bag across the room.

"Okay. I'm just going to put this in your room for now. Okay 'Bee?" Spiderboy (Dark Spider) said almost to the hallway.

("Sure.") Bumblebee beeped. ("Just put it in the closet.") Spiderboy (Dark Spider) grinned under his mask.

"Thanks." He said walking off to Bumblebee's room.

**. . .**

He locked the door behind him, dragged the bag to the closet and threw it in. He then opened the bag, revealing Spiderboy's head and badly damaged body.

"Poor, poor Mason. Can't have his first time with 'Bee. 'Cause I'm gonna take his place!" Spiderboy (Dark Spider) smilied sinisterly at the real Spiderboy.

**End of Chapter 9. Had to write this today, I wanted to build up to the next chapter like A.S.A.P. So yeah. Hope you enjoyed this story so far and I hope you stick around until the end! (Don't worry we're still a little while away from the end.) Anyways leave me your thoughts in the review section ****or**** pm me if you want up to you and no bad/mean reviews please. Once again thanks for reading and take care guys. Peace.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Spiderboy meets Transformers: Prime **

**Spirits of Steel**

**Chapter 10**

**Written By: Mason Dawe.**

**Hey everyone! I can't believe it! Chapter mother lovin' TEN! Like wow! So I bet you guys might be thinking "oh, why are you so happy about that?!" Because it's CHAPTER 10. This is the first story I've reached chapter ten with, and it isn't because of my plot it's because everyone of your veiws and reveiws and favs and followings all have a BIG affect on what/how I write this stuff, So I just wanted to take a moment to say thanks for reading and all. I wouldn't have made it this far without all of you and I just can't thank you enough for your support. So thanks again and enjoy CHAPTER TEN! ALSO: Curse words a still uncensored. I think they will be for the rest of the story, not sure yet.**

This was all too famillier. He now hung by a rope in Bumblebee's closet, which was pitch black, this time his guts weren't hanging out,but he was cut up, brusied and beaten up pretty badly, with his mouth and jaw completly duct taped shut. _Think god damn it! God, why'd he set up the telepathic link? He won't let me close it! I can see and feel everything he does! I hate being connected to that monster! How someone may ask. He is my clone, and because of this we have a telepathic link, most of the time this is closed, but Dark Spider wants me to feel bad, wants to cause me pain. _Spiderboy thought, shivers going up and down his spine just thinking about the night. _Ugh! Gross, that should be the real me, not Dark Spider that bastard._ The room door then opened. Bumblebee walked into his room, Spiderboy tried to cut the rope, but he couldn't touch it, and he wasn't strong enough to break out with brute force yet. _DAMN! Too weak to get free. 'Bee please open the closet! _He thought, struggling.

("Where'd I put it?") Bumblebee beeped looking around his room. (It's almost time to pick up Raf from school. Come on where is it?!") Bumblebee beeped looking around the room. He then looked over at the closet. ("The closet!") Bumblebee beeped excitedly. Spiderboy continued to struggle, hearing Bumblebee walking over. _Come on 'Bee! Open the dang door!_ Spiderboy thought the exact moment before Bumblebee froze hearing Arcee call out. ("Comin' ") was all Bumblebee beeped before racing out of the room, the door closing behind him. _NO BUMBLEBEE COME BACK! _Spiderboy thought as the door klicked shut.

**. . .**

Raf waitedoutside of school for Bumblebee. The black and yellow muscle car pulled up in front of Raf. Raf raced over to the auto-bot scout as he opened the front side door.

"Hi 'Bee." Raf said, buckling in his seatbelt.

("Hey Raf how was school?") Bumblebee beeped, driving away from the school.

"It was okay." Raf said "No complaints." Raf then noticed something shine on the floor, a folded piece of paper lay next to it. "Hey 'Bee what's that?" Raf asked picking up the two items.

("I don't know.") Bumblebee beeped as they left Jasper. Raf unfolded the piece of paper.

"This peice of paper says that the ring is supossed to be able to find Spiderboy, defeat or even kill him." Raf said reading the peice of paper. "And it's from Spiderboy?! What kind of joke is this?"

("I don't know Raf.") Bumblebee beeped as the secret entrance to the base opened, closing behind them as soon as they entered. ("I really don't know.")

**. . .**

Megatron stood in the main room of the Nemisis, grinning out the window. Starscream walked up next to him, wondering why his master was grinning for.

"Uh . . . Lord Megatron. W-why are you happy? Both of the spider-humans have left you. Your plan has f-" Starscream began before being intrupted by Megatron.

"The plan hasn't failed yet Starscream. In fact it has only just begun." Megatron said a pleaseing smilie began to spread across his face. Starscream just looked at him puzzled.

**. . .**

All of the auto-bots and humans were gone for a while doing something. Spiderboy (Dark Spider) close and locked the door behind them as he and Bumblebee walked into the room. Spiderboy (Dark Spider) smirked lustfully at Bumblebee. Spiderboy (the real one) hung in the closet, feeling what his clone felt, and he didn't like it.

"Well 'Bee. Tonight's the night. You don't know how long I've waited for this!" Spiderboy (Dark Spider) said transforming into his auto-bot form. Bumblebee felt his lower body tinger with pleasure a little. Spiderboy (Dark Spider) grinned as he noticed Bumblebee's reaction. "There, there 'Bee. I've got you." Spiderboy (Dark Spider) said, bending down so his face was right in front of Bumblebee's crotch plate. Spiderboy (real one) began to get angery, letting Rage leak out of his. _That's it Rage. cover me from head to toe. I don't care anymore, if I have to become a monster to stop him. I will. _Spiderboy thought, Rage completely consuming him. A tentacle came out of his right arm and sliced the rope into tiny peices. _Thanks Rage. _Spiderboy thought bursting out of the closet.

"You son of a bitch! Leave my love-bot alone!" Spiderboy yelled tackling Spiderboy (Dark Spider) who transformed back into his original form.

("WHAT THE?!") Bumblebee beeped shocked out of his mind. Spiderboy turned to Bumblebee.

"THE RING 'BEE! USE THE RING ON HIM!" Spiderboy yelled at Bumblebee. Bumblebee reached into his chest plate as Dark Spider pinned Spiderboy onto the floor.

"_YOU BASTARD! THIS IS WHAT WE BOTH WANTED! WE BOTH WANTED HIM WITH US! _" The clone yelled at Spiderboy. Spiderboy grabbed Dark Spider's hand before he tried to stab him.

"NO! I only wanted him to be with me. You wanted me to suffer! I LOVE HIM! An emotion . . ." Spiderboy said rolling out of the way as Bumblebee pointed the ring at Dark Spider, a laser shot out of it as Dark Spider tried to get up.

" _YYYYYEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHH!_ " The clone yelled in pain as it turned to ash.

"An emtion you'll never have." Spiderboy said ending his sentence as Bumblebee kneeled down next to him.

("Okay, what was that all about?") Bumblebee beeped. Spiderboy just looked up at his love-bot.

"It's a long story." Spiderboy said smiling a little. "But it's finally over."

**. . .**

" . . . and that's it!" Spiderboy finished his story now in his auto-bot form, sitting with Bumblebee on his bed. Bumblebee just blinked twice in amazment. All of that was just well, amazing! Bumblebee looked down at the pill of ashes that were on the ground.

("How was he made?") Bumblebee asked staring into the evil heel that was Dark Spider. Spiderboy frowned a little.

"In this universe, my father, a brilliant scientisit Nelson, I think his name is. Made the first ever and only cloning machine. And that's what Archnid and Dreddwing took from the Stephenville air base. The cloning machine, and while you were knocked out. I hade to put it back, call it a loop of sorts, it gets stolen and I put it back a moment before the bomb goes off, thus the original is distroyed in the explosion." Spiderboy started to explain. "When Megatron stabbed me all he needed to do was add my DNA to the cloning machine and the final product was Dark Spider." Bumblebee looked at Spiderboy now.

("Wow, that's crazy.") Bumblebee said as Spiderboy placed a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder.

"I had to come back to you 'Bee. I love you, with all of my heart and soul." Spiderboy said laying his head against Bumblebee's.

("And I love you with all my spark.") Bumblebee beeped happily as the two just stared at each other happily.

**Okay that was chapter 10! Dark Spider is FINALLY DEAD! And Bumblebee and Spiderboy get a happy ending. For now . . . Anyways just a little heads up, the next chapter MAY contain graphic stuff so yea, fair warning to everyone. Anyways hoped you enjoyed this chapter and this ****ISN'T ****the end of the story, so yeah. Take care guys, stay tuned, and leave your thoughts in the review section OR pm me. Thanks for all your support and I'll se you all next time. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Spiderboy meets Transformers: Prime**

**Spirits of Steel.**

**Chapter 11**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Hey, how's it goin' everyone! Hope you enjoyed chap. 10 and I hope you enjoy chap. 11. Also I just wanted to say something I completly forgot in the last chapter. I put ALOT of time into this for you guys and I know you guys want me to write more stuff, but I'm trying my best here for all of you and I just hope that's enough. Also please check out my other stories, (except for Lovers. I think that was the worst story I ever wrote) and I hope you enjoy them. Also there is graphic content here. And the curse words once again aren't censored. Enjoy.**

He lay there, next to his love-bot. Both still a little shooken up from everything Dark Spider had done. They had told the others everything about the evil clone and about Spiderboy's capture, but nothing too revealing about their relationship. _We both need something to do, something to clear our heads. But what? _Spiderboy thought sitting up in the bed. He thought. Just thought. For a long time, then finally his face lite up like a lightbulb. _I GOT IT! _Spiderboy then began to nudge Bumblebee a little.

" 'Bee! Wake up!" Spiderboy whispered, trying to wake up his love-bot without waking everyone in the whole base. Bumblebee opened his optics slowly. He sat up and rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at Spiderboy.

("What time is it?") He beeped sleepily. Spiderboy smilied a little bit at Bumblebee.

"It's really early. But I think I have something that'll wake you up quickly." Spiderboy said as his hand began to glow a light red. He then shot a beam of light, that was same color as his glowing hands at Bumblebee. Bumblebee then began to shrink. Spiderboy now smilied at auto-bot his size.

("What did you do to me?") Bumblebee beeped, looking at himself, checking to see if he was all in one peice.

"I did that 'cause we're going for a ride." Spiderboy said taking Bumblebee's hand, spinning a webline ans swinging off.

("WOAH!") The scout beeped loudly as Spiderboy opened a portal.

"Hang on 'Bee!" Spiderboy said as they swung into the portal, it closing behind them.

**. . .**

The portal reopened in New York, high above the city streets. Bumblebee squeezed Spiderboy tightly, nervous not to fall. Spiderboy smilied at Bumblebee before dive-bombing towards the city streets below. Bumblebee closed his optics as Spiderboy spun another webline, swinging close to the car roofs. Bumblebee opened his optics amazed by the sight. The momentum took the two high into the air, the wind rushing past them as Spiderboy extends his glider cape.

("WOW!") Bumblebee beeped loudly, excited. ("That was amazing!") Spiderboy smilied spinning another webline.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself, 'cause we're going crime fighting tonight." Spiderboy said dive-bombing again. Bumblebee's optics blinked once as Spiderboy grabbed onto a street light, flipping onto the top of it and swinging off again.

("You mean we're gonna fight some bad guys?!") Bumblebee beeped excitedly. Spiderboy smilied happily.

"Yep." Spiderboy said, climbing up a wall. "We just have to find a crime in progress. Shouldn't be hard to do, this' New York after all." Spiderboy web-zipped into the air and did a double back-flip. He then web-zipped across a city block doing a front-flip in mid-arm.

("WOOOOOO-HOOOOOO!") Bumblebee beeped threw the air as Spiderboy landed on the side of a building a few blocks from Times Square. Spiderboy chuckled a little.

"Okay, you're REALLY having fun aren't you?" Spiderboy said wall-running up the side of the tall building.

("YEAH! THIS IS EPIC!") Bumblebee beeped loudly as Spiderboy neared the top of the building. ("Wait?! Why are you running up here?") Spiderboy smilied.

"Because this is my favorite place to jump off from." Spiderboy began to say as he reached the very top of the Empire State building. "Hang on to your spark This is gonna be a heck of a ride!" Spiderboy yelled as he leaped off of the Empire State building.

("OHSCRAPOHSCRAPOHSCRAP!") Bumblebee beeped as they dived faster and faster down towards the streets below. Spiderboy then turned around to face sky, shooting a webline over towards the nearest building to his right. Spiderboy and Bumblebee swung very close to the car roofs now, almost touching them. Spiderboy then web-zipped up to a flag pole and stopped.

"Was that fun or what?!" Spiderboy said turning to Bumblebee.

("THAT WAS SO EPIC!") Bumblebee beeped happily. ("Can we do it again?") Spiderboy smilied at his love-bot.

"Maybe later, I'm getting something from the police radio frequency." Spiderboy said "It's always the same in EVERY universe. Never changes, which is odd."

_"All units there is a robbery in progress! Repeat robbery in progress!" _A police officer said as Spiderboy leaped off the flag pole towards the scene.

**. . .**

Three masked men ran out of the bank carrying three large bags of money. They looked around, no police. They were home free!

"Hey! Didn't your mother ever tell you it isn't nice to steal?" Spiderboy called out from down the street, as he and Bumblebee raced towards them. One of the men shot two bullets at Spiderboy. Spiderboy leaped over both nullets, taking out two spider-shaped ninja stars and throwing them at the men's guns. Spiderboy then teleported behind both of the men and venom stung them in the neck.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" They both yelled as the venom sting too affect. Spiderboy just grinned down at them.

"That's what you get guys. Sorry." Spiderboy said as the last man pointed his gun at Spiderboy. Spiderboy didn't flinch. The man was about to pull the trigger when Bumblebee punched him in the face. Bumblebee walked over to Spiderboy. Spiderboy grabbed Bumblebee by the hand and leaped away as the police came around the corner. "Sorry 'Bee. The police were right around the corner. Couldn't stop for a good job kiss, even though I really wanted to." Spiderboy said looking down at the scene below. He then turned to look at Bumblebee but was met with a surprise kiss.

"MMPH?!" Spiderboy sounded in shock, but after a little of Bumblebee not letting go and Spiderboy enjoying the feeling he gave into the bot's wishes. After a few minutes, the two pulled apart, taking deep breathes. "Wow . . . *pant* . . . you've been . . . *pant* . . . waiting a while for that . . . *pant* . . . haven't you?" Spiderboy asked catching his breath. Bumblebee nodded, his optics focused on the large buldge in Spiderboy's pants. Spiderboy blushed, trying not to notice the lustful look in Bumblebee's optics. Bumblebee walked towards Spiderboy slowly, Spiderboy backed away slowly, towards a wall. Spideroy stopped as soon as he touched the wall. Bumblebee placed both his arms on each side of Spiderboy's head, which was blushing as bright as a Christmas tree now. Without a word Bumblebee kneeled down to Spiderboy's crotch, his face directly in front of the buldge. " 'B-Bee." Spiderboy stuttered as the bot pulled down Spiderboy's pants enough to see the member from underneath. " Nngh . . . 'Bee." Spiderboy whimpered a the bot grabbed the member, stroking it slowly. Spiderboy began to slid down the wall to his feet a little, the sensastion. Bumblebee could tell his love was enjoying it.

("Mmmmmm.") Bumblebee said in a low and lustful tone. ("What a juicy cock.") Bumblebee fiddled the tip of Spiderboy's member gently. Spiderboy shivered.

"Ah. 'B-B-Bee. I never imagined . . . y-you t-t-to be so . . . d-dirty." Spiderboy conitnued to stutter as Bumblebee stroked his cock faster. Bumblebee just smilied up at his lover. He then stroked it slowly again making Spiderboy annoyed. "O-oh come on 'B-Bee! You d-did that on purpose!" Spiderboy said annoyed. "I mean now your just tEEAAHHH!" Spiderboy said startled by Bumblebee's sudden move, the young bot now had Spiderboy member in his mouth sucking on it with such care it was amazing. "O-okay that's b-better." Spiderboy said laying a hand on Bumblebee's head. Bumblebeecontinued to suck on Spiderboy's cock going deeper and deeper each time. "W-Wow! Y-you must REALLY want me t-to cum soon. huh?" Spiderboy said as Bumblebee reached all the way down to the end of the 7" cock. "Guh! FUCK! 'Bee, I-I'm SO close!" Spiderboy managed to say as the pleasure flowed throughout his body. Bumblebee then stopped sucking Spiderboy member and got up off the ground, wiping his mouth with his finger. He wiped off a bit of pre-cum off the corner of his mouth. He then stuck his finger out to Spiderboy's face.

("Lick it clean.") Bumblebee beeped. Spiderboy obeyed his love-bot and licked the finger clean. Bumblebee then sat on the ground, his legs spread apart. He motioned for Spiderboy to get on the ground. Spiderboy did so as Bumblebee's plating opened up to reveal a 8" metalic cock. Spiderboy's lensed eyes widened in aw as Bumblebee rolled his mask up a little, just enough to see his mouth. Without a word Spiderboy began to suck the scout's member. Bumblebee placed his right hand on Spiderboy head, forcing him to stay where he was. Spiderboy did so until Bumblebee let him resurface for air. Spiderboy then took a deep breath and took the whole thing on the second go. This took Bumblebee by surprise and forced his climax early. Cybertrionian cum shot down Spiderboy's throat load, by load. ("Ah! Sp-Spidey!") Bumblebee exclaimed as Spiderboy took his mouth off of Bumblebee's cock. ("T-turn around.") Bumblebee ordered Spiderboy. Without question Spiderboy did what he was told. Bumblebee pulled the rest of Spiderboy's lower costume down, revealing Spiderboy's anal region. Bumblebee got onto his knees and alined his member with Spiderboy's ass.

"W-what's the rush 'B-Bee?" Spiderboy asked impatiently before Bumblebee shoved his entire member into Spiderboy. "GAH!" Spiderboy wailed in pain, unable to move. "w-why . . t-t-the whole . . . guh, th-thing?" Spiderboy asked as Bumblebee lay back down on the ground bear-hugging Spiderboy.

("Because that way, your mine faster.") Bumlebee beeped with a smirk. Spiderboy grinned back at him a bit. He leaned in towards the bot for a moment and whispered.

"I was always yours, my sweet love-bot. You just had to take me, you stud-bot." Spiderboy whispered into his lover's ear. Bumblebee blushed, as he begun to thurst into Spiderboy slowly. "ah." Spiderboy said in a little pain. Bumblebee stopped, not wanting to hurt Spiderboy. "N-No. It's okay. I'll be fine, keep going! I w-want this as much as you do." Spiderboy said. "No matter how much I scream or shout you keep fucking me no matter what. You stop when you cum, no sooner and no later." Spiderboy said before Bumblebee began to fuck Spiderboy again. "Y-YES! FASTER 'BEE FASTER!" Spiderboy yelled the lust now taking him over. Bumblebee began to speed up his thrusts. Both of them began to pant faster and faster as they both came close to their climax. "B-Bee!" Spiderboy said now very close to his climax.

("SPIDEY!") Bumblebee beeped extremly loud as both he and Spiderboy came. Spiderboy was covered in both his and Bumblebee's cum now, panting as he lay on the ground. Bumblebee smilied down at him happily. (" Th-that was great!") Bumblebee said picking up Spiderboy, cradling him and his arms.

"I-It sure *pant* was." Spiderboy said kissing Bumblebee on the cheek. Bumblebee blushed and then kissed back.

("We better get back.") Bumblebee said as Spiderboy opened a portal. Bumblebee walked threw still carrying Spiderboy.

**. . .**

The portal closed as they exited it. They were in the shower room now. Bumblebee smilied down at Spiderboy.

("Your so smart.") Bumblebee said as Spiderboy turned him back to normal size.

"I-I'm n-not. Y-Y-You're the awesome one here my Bumblebee." Spiderboy said curling up into Bumblebee chest plate, as Bumblebee turned on a shower.

("Shower for two?") Bumblebee asked Spiderboy. The tall human thirteen year old smilied at Bumblebee.

"Sure 'Bee." Spiderboy said before Bumblebee layed him down on the floor so he could get cleaned up.

**. . .**

Spiderboy and Bumblebee now slept soundly in their bed. As the minutes rolled by Spiderboy felt more and more at peace, with just him and his Bumblebee.

**Chapter 11 completed! Thank you guys for reading this. And I hope you enjoyed reading it. Anyways chapter 12 coming soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Spiderboy meets Transformers: Prime**

**Spirits of Steel**

**Chapter 12**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Hey everyone! I'm back with chap. 12. Please review afterwards. (No bad/mean reviews please) Enjoy!**

Spiderboy awoke in a daze, his butt was hurting like crazy from the night before. _Okay, ow. This hurts a little. But it was worth it._ Spiderboy thought as he got out of the bed, walking out of the room. As he closed the door, he heard the door across the hall open. Ravage walked out of her room partly asleep. She wiped her optics before streching, her room door seeming to close on it's own.

"Morning." Ravage said as Spiderboy streched a little, losing his balance.

"Good morning Ravage." Spiderboy said regaining his balance. Ravage giggled a little at the sight of Spiderboy so tired.

"Not a morning person?" Ravage asked as the two walked down the hallway.

"No, only sometimes. I just had a long night." Spiderboy said rubbing the back of his neck. Ravage made a curious face as they turned around the corner.

"What were you doing?" Ravage asked. Spiderboy blushed a bit not wanting to tell Ravage but at the same time not wanting to ly ether.

"Just . . . web-slinging in New York." Spiderboy said. Ravage smilied.

"With 'Bee." She said as they entered the main room. Spideroy just stopped in his tracks.

"How'd you. . .?!" Spiderboy said before pausing. Ravage just smilied.

"It was on the news that a robot and a human-spider were swinging around New York. Luky for you two I was the only one up when it was on." Ravage said bending down and tapping Spiderboy's nose. Spiderboy just growled a little. "Hey, don't get mad. That's a good thing. I'm the only one you told." Ravage said. "Hey, you wanna go into town for a little ride? Bumblebee is probably REAL tired from the ride you gave him." Spiderboy smilied at the twist in that.

_More like the ride he gave me. _Spiderboy thought before saying "Sure why not?". Spiderboy then transformed into Mason Dawe as Rage made a symbiotic helmet for him. "Thanks Rage." Mason said as he got on top of Ravage.

"Ready?" Ravage asked as she reved her engine. Mason nodded and they were off.

**. . .**

Ravage stopped in the KO burger parking lot. Mason had asked her to stop by there, he hadn't eaten in a few days and he was hungrey for at least a burger.

"I'll only be a couple of minutes Ravage." Mason said before walking over to the building and disappearing inside. The place was empty, except for Mason and the cashier, who turned out to be Jack. "Hey Jack." Mason said as he aproached the counter.

"Uh . . . do I know you?" Jack asked in a "I just want to leave now" sort of way.

"Oh! Right duh! I'm a dumbo! How about . . ." Mason said Transforming into his superhero form. " . . . now?!" Jack's eyes widened in amazment.

"Wow." Jack said as Mason transformed back into himself. "W-wait what if my boss just saw you?" Jack said just realizing what just happened. Mason just shook his head.

"Not a chance. He's not even here. I scanned before walking in." Mason said folding his arms and leaning against the counter. "I will take a regular burger with only ketchup, please Jack." Mason said as his spider-sense went off. "Actually hold that order." Mason then transformed into Spiderboy and turned around, seeing two men from MECH in giant suits of metalic armor walking towards the resturant. "Uh . . . we better go!" Spiderboy said grabbing Jack and phasing through the building as one of the men shot a missile at the building. Ravage Transformed as the building went up in smoke.

"SPIDERBOY?!" Ravage yelled as Spiderboy and Jack came out through the smoke.

" Remind me *cough* to *caf* never serve you *cough* in a resturant again." Jack said trying to get the smoke out of his throat.

"Not my fault MECH is here." Spiderboy said as he leaped over to a nearby rooftop. "Stay here! No matter what, and call the others!" Spiderboy yelled leaping backwards off the building, web-zipping to the MECH soliders.

**. . .**

Megatron stood there, a frown apon his face. Starscream walked into the main room.

"My lord, we have detected a massive surge of explosive energy. In-" Starscream said as Megatron held his hand up for Starscream to stop talking.

"Terminate the project. Dark Spider has not reported in a long time, the project can not work without him. And Starscream, I don't care." Megatron said simply annoyed as his second in comand left the room.

**. . .**

Spiderboy ripped out the power core to the metalic suit as the other man tried to hit him with a missle. Spiderboy snagged it with a webline and flung it back at the man.

"Tag! You're it!" Spiderboy said as the suit went offline. "Two out of two. Now where's Rav-." Spiderboy begins to say but is cut short by what he sees. Ravage, unconious and beging tied up by MECH. "NOOO!" Spiderboy yells launching himself at the helicopter as it makes began to take off with a unconious Ravage hooked on to a bottom rope. Spiderboy leaped on top of a nearby rooftop and ran across the others, him and Ravage at the same hieght level. Spiderboy leaped towards Ravage as the helicopter pulled up. "NOOO! RAVAGE!" Spiderboy yells trying to snag the helicopter with a webline, no good. Spiderboy then took out a spider-tracer and chucked it at the helicopter as he crashed into the pavement.

**. . .**

He walked down the hallway, his mind a buzz with "You idiot! You let them get away!" and "You failed her, she depended on you to save her and you failed.". Spiderboy stopped in the middle of the hallway and punched the ground, hard.

"DAMN IT!" He yelled. The yell echoed down the empty hall and back to him, slapping him in the face, hard. He didn't feel it. "I'm sorry Ravage." Spiderboy says as he sits against the wall on the side of the hall. "I keep holding back. And each time, I lose. And this time. It might actually cost us something."

**End of Chapter 12. So I hope you enjoyed! Sorry this wasn't a longer chapter or a average one. I just didn't have a good day today, but anyways I'll see you all in Chapter 13! Peace.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Spiderboy meets Transformers: Prime**

**Spirits of Steel**

**Chapter 13**

**Written By: Mason Dawe.**

**Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoyed chap. 12 as much as I enjoyed writing it. Same thing goes for this chapter. Please let me know what you think in the review section or PM me. Anyways here's Chapter 13, Enjoy!**

_Gotta find her. It's all my fault for letting them get away. _Spiderboy thought as he swung above New York city. _Imagine my surprise when I come here to cool off, and my spider-sense picks up the spider-tracers' signal! Hold on Ravage, I'm on my way, and THIS TIME I'm not holding back!_ Spiderboy thought as he approached an old abandoned warehouse near the docs. _Hmm. This seems like the kind of place M.E.C.H. would use as a hide out._ Spiderboy landed in front of the main door of the warehouse. _And the signal is coming from inside. Thank god I left Rage back at base with 'Bee. The way I'm feeling now is just a calling card for him to get out of control. And you know what, I'm glad I left Rage behind. _Spiderboy thought searching the warehouse. _Because I want to kill those men myself. _Spiderboy looked over to a giant crate over in the back corner of the warehouse. _Smart. Using a hologram to diguise that elevator. _Spiderboy walked right past the hologram and into the elevator as he went into his stealth mode. He pressed the down button on the two button control panel.

"Hey, who's in there?" A M.E.C.H. solider called out into the elevator. "Who ever you are come out with you hands where I can see'em." Spiderboy venom stung the M.E.C.H. soldier in the neck. "AAAHHHHH!" He yelled, hitting the floor.

"Nighty, night." Spiderboy said exiting stealth mode and racing off down the bunker's corridor.

**. . .**

Bumblebee got out of his bed and streched. He looked over to where he expected to see Spiderboy. Nothing. Bumblebee left his room and walked down the hallway.

("Spiderboy?") Bumblebee beeped quitely. ("Where are you?") Bumblebee stopped in his tracks when he saw what Spiderboy left on a wall in the main room. It was a message made out of webbing.

"I'm going after Ravage." The message said. "And I'm not holding back, until I get her back." Bumblebee's optics widened. Rage leaked out of Bumblebee and turned into a shape simillar to Spiderboy. He then gavea small device to Bumblebee. It was a big red button with a spider on it. Bumblebee pressed the button. A holographic map appeared. A spider was blinking in New York. The coordinates appeared at the botton right of the hologram.

("Hang on Spiderboy. I'm on my way.") Bumblebee beeped as he walked over to the groundbridge control panel.

**. . .**

"ALL UNITS! WE HAVE A SECURITY BREECH! SECTOR IS ALPHA ONE! I REPEAT! ALL UNITS TO ALPHA ONE TO STOP INTURDER!" Someone announced on a P.A. system.

"That's wasn't exactly "repeating" in my opinion." Spiderboy said as he threw a impact pellet at five M.E.C.H. soliders that were coming down the corridor. Spiderboy then leapt over the soldiers as a two laser turrents came out of the walls. Spiderboy shot two fire webs at both turrents. The webs melted both turrents. "This is too easy. Why did I ever hold back?! THIS IS SO MUCH MORE FUN!" Spiderboy says as five M.E.C.H. robots approached him. Spiderboy kicks off two of the robot's heads, he then grabs the third one's head, rips it off and hits the fourth one in the power-core. It explodes causing the fifth to explode too.

**. . .**

"SIR! The inturder is TOO powerful, it seems he has already past five of the seven security levels. He's also almost done level six. What should we do sir?" A soldier asked Sillas. Sillas just smilied.

"Bring me our lastest battle armour." Sillas commanded. The soldier sulated Sillas and raced off.

**. . .**

"This is way too easy!" Spiderboy said as he threw five explosive spider-shaped ninja stars. All five of them exploded as Spiderboy phased threw the door at the end of the corridor. "I'm here? Already?! I was just warming up!" Spiderboy said as he walked slowly down a staircase towards a platform. "Oh wait. This seems like some sort of boss battle. Nah, crud. I have to fight Sillas now don't I?" Spiderboy said as a giant battle armor landed in front of his.

"What do you this?" Sillas said from within the suit. Spiderboy shrugged.

"It could use a bit of red, some black wouldn't hurt. And made some Deadpool and Spider-Man logos too? Then it'd look a thousand times better!" Spiderboy joked as he kicked the armor in the side, creating a huge dent. "But those dents will NEVER come out!"

"You idiotic child!" Sillas yelled in rage. Spiderboy leaped directly at where Sillas was. He then phased himself and Sillas through the suit, the density shifting causing it to explode.

"NOW! WHERE IS THE AUTO-BOT YOU CAPTURED! TELL ME! AND I MAY LET YOU LIVE!" Spiderboy demanded, Sillas pointed over to a staircase that lend down wards. "Thank you Sillas. But that isn't good enough!" Spiderboy said as he raised his right arm into the air, taking out his stingers. Spiderboy went to go stab Sillas through the head but he stopped at the sound of a fimillar sound. The sound of Bumblebee's beeping. " 'Bee, let me do this!" Spiderboy said not even looking over at the scout.

("You can't do this! If you do you'll only become the demon within you!") Bumblebee beeped as he aproached Spiderboy. Spiderboy retracted his stinger, not letting go of Sillas. He placed his right hand on his head.

"No! Y-you're wrong! Y-You're . . . right." Spiderboy said letting go of Sillas. "Come on, we better go and get Ravage." Spiderboy and Bumblebee walked over towards the staircase as Sillas ran off.

**. . .**

As Spiderboy and Bumblebee reached the bottom of the staircase, Spiderboy saw Ravage on the ground and cut open. Spiderboy's eyes grew wide in horror.

"No!" Spiderboy yelled as he ran to Ravage. "NO! I can't fail you again! I can't! NOOO! RAVAGE! S-Say something! please." Spiderboy said kneeling next to Ravage. He looked over at her spark. It was extinguished. "no. not you. Ravage." Spiderboy said looking down at the auto-bot's face, her eyes closed, mouth shut. She looked as if she were sleeping. "NO! YOU'RE NOT DEAD! I'm going to bring you back! You have a greater purpose than I ever will." Spiderboy said as he took out one of his stingers. He stabbed himself in the chest, cutting a giant hole into himself. He then reached into his chest and grabbed his heart. He then cut a peice of it off. "T-There. N-Now a-all I h-have to do is concentrate." Spideroy said, putting his heart back into his chest. As the cut healed Spiderboy closed his eyes. A few moments past. Then the peice of his heart began to glow. Spiderboy then placed the peice of his heart in on Ravage's spark. The spark then came back, brighter than ever. Rvage began to glow brightly, her wounds healed, her optics opened. Her entire being came back better than ever.

"Wha-what happened to me?" Ravage asked confused. "The last I remember is M.E.C.H. cutting me open! D-Did I die?" Ravage asked Spiderboy and Bumblebee. Bumblebee nodded sort of sadly, but still surprised that Ravage was alive. Ravage looked down at Spiderboy. "I bet you did something to make me better. Thanks Spidey." Ravage said.

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be her now. I'm nothing but a mistake. Something that'll never matter." Spiderboy said looking down t his feet. Spiderboy then opened a portal. "Come on, lets go home." Spiderboy began to walk over to the portal, he felt a finger land on his shoulder. He stopped and turned to Ravage.

"You're wrong. You DO mean something. You DO matter. To me, 'Bee and everyone you've ever met! You have inspired us to go on! You are something that matters to everyone! Everything! You are a peice of all life itself! So don't you EVER say you don't matter again! Because you do matter." Ravage said to Spiderboy. Spideboy smilied a bit.

"Thanks." He said before the all went into the portal.

**And that was Chapter 13! Hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you all in Chapter 14! Peace!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Spiderboy meets Transformers: Prime**

**Spirits of Steel**

**Chapter 14**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Hey everyone! I think you'll all like this chapter. I had this idea in my head for a while and wasn't sure if I should have made this chapter or not. But I'm going with my gut and saying go for it! So I hope you enjoy and please review, no mean/bad reviews please. Enjoy!**

Bumblebee was on the computer while Raf, Miko and Jack were playing a racing game over in their little play area. Spiderboy was sitting in a chair his arms behind his head, watching Bumblebee play a game that scared the living scarp out of him.

"You sure you want to continue?" Spiderboy asked Bumblebee as he picked up a virtal page.

("Yep.") Bumblebee beeped as the music got louder. His character walked towards a somewhat large building in the middle of an open area. He walked into the building, checking room after room, slowly turning around knowing at some point the creature would pop up behind him. ("FOUND IT!") Bumblebee beeped happily as he grabbed the final page. The screen read "8/8". ("YEAH! I did it!") Bumblebee beeped happily.

"3 . . . 2 . . . 1." Spiderboy counted down the second with a devilish grin. The screen then turned fuzzy and Slender-Man's face appeared on the screen. Bumblebee fell back in the chair, crashing onto the floor, his optics were now wide to the point that they were going to explode, his body couldn't stop shivering and his plating turned completly pale. Spiderboy just burst out in laughter. "Oh man! You should have seen your face 'Bee!" Spiderboy said still laughing a little.

("WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME HE KILLS YOU AT THE END?!") Bumblebee beeped wildly. Spiderboy just smilied.

"Where would be the fun in that?" Spiderboy asked shrugging. "Besides you've finally beat your fear of Slender!" Ravage then walked into the room and found Bumblebee laying on the floor still shivering.

"Slender?" She asked. Both Spiderboy and Bumblebee nodded. "How many pages?" Ravage asked helping Bumblebee to his feet.

"All of them." Spiderboy said still chuckling a little.

"So, what happened?" Ravage asked shrugging.

" 'Bee didn't know there was a "surprise" at the end." Spiderboy explained looking over at Bumblebee. The bot still shivering.

("THAT WASN'T FUNNY!") Bumblebee beeped angerly. Ravage just chuckled along with Spiderboy.

"Sorry 'Bee. It's just a little funny." Spiderboy said his spider-sense going off. "Um . . . there something happening to the game." Spiderboy said as as portal the size of the screen of the game opened up and three black tentacles came though and grabbed Spiderboy, Bumblebee and Ravage.

("WHAT THE SCRAP!") Bumblebee yelled as the three were sucked into the game.

"Guys?!" Raf yelled as the three children ran over to the computer.

"W-What just happened?" Jack asked confused. Miko shook her head.

"Uh . . . HELLO?! THEY WERE JUST EATEN ALIVE BY A GAME!" Miko yelled in Jack's ear.

"Actually, it's more like they were sucked into the game." Raf said. "I just hope we can help them get back."

**. . .**

"Okay. What just happened?" Ravage asked as the three of them got off of the cold dirty ground. "And why are we human-sized?" She asked as they realized the change.

"We must have been sucked into the game!" Spiderboy said turning on his holo-screen. "I'm picking up some high readings of energy coming from all around us. I think the game you guys downloaded had some sort of virus on it. That's what possibly did this." Bumblebee then ran over to the fence and tried to jump over it. as he mad it over half way over the fence a invisable barrior replled Bumblebee, sending him back into the game. "Okay, we're stuck in here. Acording to the holo-screen, the only way to leave the game, is to beat it. There are still only 8 pages. We can all split up and search, but Slender will appear more often, we can also use our weapons to defend ourselves against his tentacles." Spiderboy explained.

("WAIT! How do you know how to do all of this?") Bumblebee beeped questionly. Spiderboy smilied a little.

"I'm a video game/comic nerd. I should know all of this stuff!" Spiderboy said as they began to walk down the pathes. "I'll take the main house in the middle, and the oil tankers, you guys look around the area, see what you can find." Spiderboy said before covering his eyes in webbing. "My spider-sense should protect me, I can get through any enviorment with it So don't you guys worry about me, I'll be fine." Spiderboy said as he disappeared into the trees above.

"Well, we better get a move on." Ravage said before she and Bumblebee split up.

**. . .**

"Raf?! What are you doing?" Jack asked as Raf tinkered with the computer.

"I'm trying to find out who or what brought them into the game, that way when they get back, they'll shut it down!" Raf explained as he tryed to trace the origin of the virus.

"Good plan." Jack aproved as Raf continued to trace the virus.

**. . .**

Spiderboy roll landed into the building in the clearing. _Hmmm. Spider-sense is saying the room next to me. I think it's in here. FOUND IT!_ Spiderboy thought as he found the first page. His spider-sense then flared as he turned around. Slender-Man stood in the doorway, his tentacles swinging around wildly. The tentacles slivered around Spiderboy, feeling him. Spiderboy shivered a little at the inky tentacles.

"Slender . . ." Spiderboy said as Slender-Man wrapped his tentacles around Spiderboy. ". . . go fuck yourself!" Spiderboy punched Slender-Man through a wall, as Slender-Man disappeared Spiderboy jumped out of the hole in the wall and web-zipped over to the oil-tankers. _Okay, that was weird. I've never thought Slender-Man as a pedo! I just hope he doesn't touch me like that again._ Spiderboy thought as he grabbed the second page that was on the first oil-tanker in front of him. Spiderboy then spin-kicked Slender-Man in the fae, sending him into the air. _GOD! STOP FUCKING TOUCHING MY ASS! GO DAMN IT SLENDER!UGH! Looks like I had spoke too soon. _Spiderboy thought annoyed as he raced off to look for the other six pages.

**. . .**

Bumblebee walked over towards the large tree slowly, scared that Slender-Man would pop out of no where and scare the scrap out of him. _THERE!_ Bumblebee thought as he ran over to a page on the giant tree. _Thank the alspark!_ Bumblebee thought as he grabbed the third page. The music got louder, Bumblebee began to shiver. He then walked over towards the other side of the tree._ Don't worry 'Bee. It's just music. Nothing to be afraid of._ Slender-Man then appeared right in front of Bumblebee.

("AAAAHHHHHHH!") Bumblebee yelled, turning around and running away. Bumblebee just ran not even paying attention to his surroundings. He didn't see the tower-like rock thing in his path and ran straight into it. ("OW!") Bumblebee beeped rubbing his head. ("ANOTHER PAGE! THANK PRIMUS!") Bumblebee beeped happily, taking the page. He then heard shuffling in the distance. He took out his blaster and aimed it towards the sound. Spiderboy then emerged from the bushes. ("SPIDEY!") Bumblebee beeped happily.

"Hey 'Bee." Spiderboy said as walked closer to Bumblebee. "I've got two pages, how about you?" Spiderboy asked. Bumblebee showed Spiderboy his pages.

("I've got two to.") Bumblebee beeped. Spiderboy chuckled a little. _Too-too_. He thought as he and Bumblebee walked off to look for the last pages.

**. . .**

Ravage already had two pages, she knew where another one was, but it was in a tight spot. And Slender-Man could get up from behind her. _Come on Ravage. The guys a depending on you!_ She though as she raced over to the page, quickly turning around as she grabbed it. Slender-Man was there as she expected.

"AH!" She yelled, closing her optics as Slender wrapped his tentacles around her. A spider-shaped ninja star then hit Slender-Man in the back of the head, forcing the creature to diappear "Thanks guys." Ravage said, picking up the ninja star and giving it back to Spiderboy.

"How many pages do you have?" Spiderboy asked. Ravage gave him her pages.

"Three." She said as Spideboy took the pages.

"One left. It's in the tunnel." Spiderboy said. The two looked at him puzzled by how he knew that. "I saw it on the way over here." Spiderboy explained. "I figured ave that one for last because it'll be the easiest to get." Ravage and Bumblebee nodded in agreement. "Give me about one to two minuts and this'll be over." Spiderboy then raced off towards the tunnel.

**. . .**

"Did you find it yet?" Jack asked. Raf nodded, but didn't say a word. "Well? Where did the virus come from?"

"Here, in the base." Raf said.

**. . .**

Spiderboy stopped at the tunnel's entrance. The note was over in the far corner. He leaped over to it, landing directly in front of it. _Got you!_ Spiderboy thought grabbing the page. Spiderboy's spider-sense went off, he then dodged a tentacle bfore it could even come close to touching him.

"Hey, Slendy! What are you up to?" Spiderboy asked as he dodged another tentacle. Something then grabbed Spiderboy by the arms, holing him still. "What the heck?" Spiderboy said looking behind him to see one of Slender-Man's tentacles had grabbed him from behind. "Okay, if you're planning to rape me, you're nuts!" Spiderboy said breaking free of the tentacle's grip. _I don't get it!_ Spiderboy thought as he raced threw the forest towards where he had left Ravage and Bumblebee. _Why hasn't the game ended? Whay aren't we back at the base? Maybe all the pages have to be together in order for this to work!_ Spidebroy thought as he stopped in front of Ravage and Bumblebee. " 'Bee! I need your page NOW!" Spiderboy yelled a split second before Bumblebee gave him his two pages. All of the pages began to glow, there was a flash of light and then nothing.

**. . .**

"What do you mean it came from here?!" Jack exclaimed wildly. Raf pushed his glasses up a little.

"It was made here in the base. It's as simple as that." Raf explained. "I don't know who made it or why but . . ." Raf was cut off when the portal reopened and Spiderboy, Ravage and Bumblebee all came out of the portal, back to normal.

("FINALLY! WE'RE BACK!") Bumblebee beeped happily. Spidebroy and Ravage smilied.

"Yep, we're back." Spiderboy said smiling. Jack raced down the steps and over to Spiderboy.

"What did you do?!" He blurted extremly upset. Spiderboy looked back at him puzzled.

"What do you mean Jack?" Spiderboy asked Jack.

"You know perfectly well what!" Jack said annoyed. "You made that virus! You set this whole thing up!" Spiderboy's eyes widened at Jack's assumptian.

"Okay Jack, then let me ask you this. What would be my motive? Huh? What would it take for me to harm two of the only people who have given their lives for me, and I have done the same for them! What would be MY motive?!" Spiderboy said furiously. Jack then thought of it. There was no motive for Spiderboy.

"I-I'm sorry." Jack said. Spiderboy placed his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"It's okay. We're all a little shooken up. And I know who did this, as a "game" . " Spiderboy said looking up into the air. "Right sis?" A blond haired, blue eyed girl about twelve years old apeared out of no where and smilied down at Spiderboy as she dropped down to meet him.

"How did you know?" Madison asked Spiderboy. Spiderboy smilied a little.

"Um . . . let's see that was one of my old nightmares from when I was younger and only you have ever been in my mind, so duh. Who else could it have been? I see you've got your reality powers now." Spiderboy said to his little sister.

"Just wanted to come over and say hi." Madison said looking over at Bumblebee and the others. Madison then turned back to Spiderboy. "You're so lucky to have a boyfriend like him." Madison whispered in his ear.

"I know." Spiderboy said as Madison stepped back. "I'll see you later or early or right now." Spiderboy said, waving at his sister before she disappeared.

("You never told me you have a sister!") Bumblebee said putting his hands on his hips. Spiderboy rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's a long story." He said as a small smile came across his face.

**End of Chapter 14! Hope you guys enjoyed! and I had alot of fun writing this! Sorry it's not longer. But oh well what are you going to do right? Anyways, please review and leave your thoughts in the review section, no mean/bad reviews please. Take care everyone. Peace.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Spiderboy meets Transformers: Prime**

**Spirits of Steel.**

**Chapter 15.**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Hey everyone! Well, the day you have all been dredding is here! The end of the line. The final chapter of this story. I am planning a possible sqeaul in the future, but that's something for another time. For now I hope you enjoy this final chapter, and follow Spiderboy's epic adventures outside of this series. Leave me your thoughts in the reveiw section or pm me, no bad/mean reviews please. Enjoy!**

Everyone was in the main room. Nothing was happening. No decepticon attacks, no M.E.C.H. no nothing. It was just a nice, calm day for everyone.

("So, she's a telepath?") Bumblebee beeped after Spiderboy finished explaining everything about his sister.

"Yep. Well . . . at least she was just a telepath. Now her realitiy powers are starting to develope. So her powers are alot more like mine now." Spiderboy said, Bumblebee nodded understandingly. Spiderboy's spider-sense then went off before a flash of light blinded everyone. "Hi mom." Spiderboy said as everyone's sight returned. A golden female figure with blue eyes stood in the middle of the room.

"You must return home now my son." Spiderboy's mother Trina told Spiderboy.

"Why?" Spiderboy asked. "You're the one who sent me and Rage out here in the first place." Rage then leaked out of Spiderboy enough to form a hand, waved and then sank back into Spiderboy's skin.

"Your father's are getting worried, you have been gone for a few weeks, in both of our worlds. I have told them everything about all of this, but you still must return home for a while." Trina explained to Spiderboy. Spiderboy looked down at his feet. His lensed eyes saddened a little. "Bumblebee may come with you if he wishes, we can bring him back to the second after you both have left when he is needed. And when he wishes to return back to our universe he just has to think it, and he'll be teleported back. Spiderboy's face changed from sad to happy. He turned to Bumblebee, his lensed eyes perked up.

"It's up to you 'Bee." Spiderboy said, Bumblebee paused, thinking. "I understand if you don't want to go. But if you do, I can still bring you back to the second after we leave. You can still bring Raf to and from school, hang out with the other auto-bots and kick some decpticon butt all at the same time as being in my universe." Spiderboy said. The room

("Okay, I'll go.") Bumblebee beeped happily, a large smile spread across Spiderboy's face.

"Thanks." Spiderboy said as Trina opened a portal. " I'll bring him back in a second. Really, no joke. Just watch! And don't worry, he'll be alright. I'll make sure of that." Spiderboy said walking backwards towards the portal, waving, Trina then disappeared.

"See you later 'Bee!" Raf said waving. Bumblebee waved back to everyone.

("Bye everyone!") Bumblebee beeped before he and Spiderboy walked backwards through the portal.

"Bye 'Bee. Bye Spidey" Ravage said as the portal closed, then all was silent.

**. . .**

The portal reopened inside Spiderboy's room, both Spiderboy and Bumblebee were the same height as they walked out of the portal. It closed behind them as they were both a meter away from it.

("Why is it that everytime we are in New York together I'm always your height?") Bumblebee asked as the two walked out of the room.

"INCOMING!" A fimillar voice yelled as an uncooked pancake flw towards the two. Spiderboy and Bumblebee both ducked down, dodging the pancake. The pancake made a huge _splat_ sound as it hit Spiderboy's room door.

"What are you two doing?" Spiderboy asked his father Wade who was cooking the pancakes and his father Peter who was reading a book. Wade looked up from the pan he was cooking the pancakes in.

"I'm making a welcome home pancake supper." Wade said pouring another bit of the batter into the pan. Peter looked up from his book, rolling his eyes.

"And you're doing such a good job." Peter said, kidding around. Peter then noticed Bumblebee, standing behind Spiderboy. "Who's your friend?" Peter asked. Spiderboy narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"You don't reconize him?! It's Bumblebee! From Transformers: Prime! I'm always glued to the T.V. when it's on!" Spiderboy said, waving his arms around wildly. "Anyway, 'Bee's staying with us for a while. And I don't care if you say no, he's still staying."

"Of course he can stay Mason." Wade said as he flipped a pancake onto a giant pile over in the corner. Spiderboy made a 'why?' face as he noticed all of the pancakes in the corner. "Oh! Sorry, I get caught up in making pancakes, I sorta make too many." Wade said, noticing Spiderboy's face. Peter shook his head.

"And that's why we hardly let you make pancakes." Peter said as Spiderboy transformed into his Mason Dawe form. Both him and Bumblebee took a seat at the table next to Peter. "So, tell us everything about your multiverse adventures Mason." Peter said, closing his book.

"Um . . . sure. But first. . ." Mason said giving both his dads a small device. "you'll need those in order to understand 'Bee. Now it all started when . . ." Mason began to tell the story as the four of them dug into the pancakes.

**The End! Thank you all for reading and reviewing. The adventures of Spiderboy and Bumblebee will continue in the up coming story "The son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy Vol. 2" It'll be taking place right after this story. I hope you all check out that story when it comes out and I'll see you guys later. Thanks for reading again and please review, no bad/mean reviews please and go check out my other stories please. Take care guys! Peace!**


End file.
